


The Teacher (中文授权翻译）

by puddingorkneel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt Ivy, F/M, M/M, Martin is Oswald's son, Oswald fell for Martin's teacher, Single Parents, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma, Teacher Edward Nygma, Uncle Jim, Uncle Zsasz, whoops
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingorkneel/pseuds/puddingorkneel
Summary: 谜鹅的单亲家长/老师 AUBeta: @Hecatex   I cant add you as co-creator...





	1. You’ve got to be kidding me 你一定是在逗我

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muffinhead12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinhead12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324143) by [muffinhead12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinhead12/pseuds/muffinhead12). 

> 低调简短的章节风格，我不知道这篇文章要写多久。

你一定是在逗我，当Oswald亲自带着他的儿子入学的时候的这样想道。一年前，他见到并领养了可爱的Martin。父子两人都有一段不堪回首的过去。Oswald曾是哥谭市的主要犯罪头目，但是他现在在经营一家合法的俱乐部。直到现在他都还在维持着以前与警察局的关系，而这也成为了Martin拥有其他家人的契机。Zsasz叔叔，一位前杀手；还有Jim叔叔，一位警官。

Oswald一直很期待第一次带着他的儿子去学校的机会，当然，Martin已经8岁并且早已上学了，但是这是他第一次带他去学校。Martin坚持希望Oswald能来见见他的老师，他们找到了一位会比划手语，能与Martin交谈的人。而Oswald在真正遇到本人之前一直很冷静。

“Hello, Mr.Cobblepot, 我是Martin这个学年的老师。”

该死的，为什么会有如此迷人的老师？对方很高，但是身材比例很好，就是对衣服的品味有点奇怪。一般来说，一位英俊的20岁左右模样的人是不会选择这种怪异的宽大的绿色毛衣的。他看上去就像是那种典型的书呆子，戴着可爱的眼镜之类的。Oswald呼吸一滞。

“Mr.Nygma？”

“是的！我很期待能教你的儿子！刚刚我们互相作了自我介绍，相处很融洽。”

“E，Nygma（注：音同Enigma，谜），有趣的名字。”Oswald自己也不清楚，重点怎么会落在了这个男人的名字上？看在基督的面子上他们应该谈论他的儿子而不是一个愚蠢的双关， “就像一个谜语。”

“你喜欢谜语吗？”Oswald看向对方，这个可爱的老师现在看上去就像是在过圣诞节的孩子。Oswald以为这个双关会有很多人指出来，对方说不定都听烦了。但是，他从未见过一个成年人这么开心。他绝对完蛋了。

“我猜是的？”

“嗯，什么东西无处不在，但是又哪里都不在，只存在于事物存在的地方？”

Oswald的目光有一瞬间的呆滞，然后犹豫地回答道，“嗯……空间(space)？虚无？”Mr.Nygma激动地点头，“你是第一个猜对的人！”他拍了下手。Oswald冲着面前的男人微笑，客气点地说对方可真讨人喜欢。虽然他站得离Oswald太近了，也许表现地还有点过于戏剧化。或许他不应该说任何关于喜欢谜语的评论，他能预见这在未来会发展得多么糟糕。

“我相信Martin也很期待你成为他的老师，你看上去准备的非常充分。”

“谢谢，Mr.Cobblepot，我能知道你的名字吗？”

“Oswald.”

“古老的英语名字，很棒，从苏格兰和德国传过来的？” Oswald嘴角的笑意加深了，这个男人看起来像是知道所有的事情却不懂得如何去表达它们，气氛逐渐变得危险起来。

“很高兴认识你，Enigma先生，我期待因为Martin而和你再次见面。”Oswald说道，Mr. Nygma因为这个双关咧开嘴笑了起来，然后转身去和另一个家长谈话。

Martin在教室的另一头，用他的笔记本和一位同学在谈论着某些事情，他已经开始交朋友了。Oswald感到一阵骄傲呼之欲出，Martin转头向他跑了过来，用手臂环住了他。Oswald太开心了以至于差点忘记回抱回去。 “祝你好运。”他用手语说道。

“再见，爸爸！”Martin用手语回答道，Oswald总是被办法适应被叫爸爸。

剩下的一天，Oswald竭尽全力让自己不要去想某位像是书呆子的老师，但是因为每天都需要去接Martin的行程，让这变得无比困难。


	2. Pick Up  接送

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os去接Martin放学，然后又遇见了Mr.Nygma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简短的一章，因为我很懒

“Martin!” 当Oswald在放学后呼唤他儿子地时候，后者背着他的书包，正在用快节奏的手语和Mr.Nygma交谈。Oswald对于他很快就掌握手语这件事情很自豪，甚至有时候自己都有点跟不上。Zsasz提出教两个人，因为他之前有个同事也不会讲话，Martin学习的时候很兴奋并且领会地很快，而Oswald则用了更长的一些时间去理解。

有两个人站在Martin的身后用尖锐的声音和他交谈，而Martin则用稍慢一些的速度向他们展示，他是在教其他孩子手语吗？

Oswald对此感到骄傲，Martin终于转向了他，脸上的笑容更加明朗，他跑向了Oswald并且给了他一个拥抱。Oswald笑道，“今天过得不错？”Martin大幅度地点了点头，牵着Oswald的手，带着他走向了Nygma老师和他的朋友们。

“又见面了。”他挥了挥手，那两个孩子开始和Martin交谈起来。个矮一点的深色头发的男孩和红发女孩，两个人看上去都明白一些简单的手语。“Cobblepot先生！很高兴在这么短的时间里又遇见了你。”

“Enigma先生，虽然还没有一天，但我相信每个人开学的第一天都是最成功的？”Nygma听见 ‘Enigma’的双关笑了起来，这不是尴尬而是出自真心的微笑。Oswald 因为这个笑声而感到满足和愉悦。  
“什么属于你，但是别人使用的次数比你多？”Oswald绝对后悔说过关于喜欢谜语的话，但是如果他猜对了，得到的满足感绝对比后悔来得强烈。 “我猜是你的名字。”Oswald立马接话。他之前听过这个谜语，但是装做了是自己猜出来的。Nygma老师再次拍了拍手。

“我相信我们能用彼此的名字来称呼对方了。我叫Edward。” 他向Oswald伸出了手，Oswald回握了。“你已经知道我的名字了，Edward。”他没有任何关于这个名字的典故，除了几位同名的国王，但是这个时候还是决定不说的好。

这个名字很称他，Enigma是一个很有意思的双关。他看上去绝对比同龄人要老成，但是他有些尴尬并且呆傻的性情却让人感觉到了可爱。Oswald知道，自己不应该认为儿子的老师‘可爱’，因为对方的职责就是教导Martin，而不是用来让Oswald爱慕的。老师就不应该如此性感热辣。

“我当然知道，Oswald。”他咧嘴笑了，Ed激动的样子让Oswald忍不住也回以笑脸。为什么眼前这个男人这么讨人喜欢？Edward咳嗽了一声，说：

“Martin第一天表现得非常好，他在课堂上主动举手了3次，比任何人都要积极。一个良好的开始，我想他也交了一些朋友。”他指向了Martin，后者还在用手语和其他孩子交谈，Oswald决定稍晚些再问Martin，现在他需要专注地和一位老师讲话。

“这真是棒极了，我很高兴一切都很顺利。”Edward还在对着他笑， “哦对了，作业！”他迅速跑到房间角落的办公桌，从整齐的一摞里抽出了一张表格，“Martin明天需要填完这个。”他把纸交给了Oswald，两手无意触碰到的一瞬间，Oswald觉得脸颊发烫。这一切都太可笑了，他不能一整年都这样。

“谢谢，Edward。”Oswald看着Edward双手合十的样子笑了起来，Martin走了过来，拉住了Oswald的袖子，“我知道Martin，我们要走了。”Oswald叹了口气，Martin点点头，用手语说道，“谢谢你，N-Y-G-M-A 先生。”（注：手语中名字需要一个单词一个单词拼写出来）

“我们需要一个新的称呼，这样你就不用每次都拼出来。”他说。

“你可以直接叫我Ed, 或者就老师？”Edward边说边用手语表达着这两个称呼。

Martin摇了摇头，表达了一个新的称呼， “Mr. E。（Mr.E –Mystery）” Martin对于自己的双关很满意，Edward也大笑起来。Oswald微笑地看着两人，这个男人出现在他生活中连一天都没有，然而现在自己已经满脑子都是他了。“好吧，就这样了，我们回家吧男孩。”

“Bye, Mr.E” Martin用手语打了招呼，Oswald也摆了摆手，“祝你们有个美好的夜晚。” Edward向他们大声喊道。 Oswald以后再考虑关于自己对这个男人的想法，现在他需要帮孩子完成家庭作业。他可以晚点在想关于那位老师的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会每天都写关于学校的生活，只是一些好玩的部分。


	3. About the family 关于家庭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald不得不举行一次家长会，并且介绍了他非传统的家庭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧这很短，但是我没有写长篇的意志力，那将会是又长又颠簸的旅程。

“你需要和E老师组织一次见面，dad.”在一次晚饭的时候，Martin突然提出了这件事。从Martin开学算已经过去几周了，他在学业上进步明显并且一切正常。就像Oswald希望的一样，成绩优异，交到了朋友还有一切其他的事情。

老实说，Edward是唯一Oswald每天放学后都期待能说上话的人。他们相处地太好了，他甚至都不能告诉自己的儿子有时候两个人都没有在谈论他。对方也许也会和别的家长社交，但是当Jim就像一个好朋友一样来帮着接Martin的时候，他并没有变得那么健谈。而另一方面，Martin也交到了自己的朋友Ruby。

Nygma老师是现在Oswald最喜欢的人。Martin的老师令人惊奇并且极其聪慧，Oswald确定自己彻底陷进去了。他们之间会聊很多，谈论任何事情，比之前Oswald几乎遇到的所有的人都相处得好。就连Edward那烦人的谜语也变得越发讨人喜欢了，连Oswald都尝试自己创造了一个。他从没有看见任何人能因为一个谜语就如此开心，当然，对方马上就猜了出来，但是能看到他脸上的表情让几个小时的努力都变得值得了。

Martin大概知道发生了什么，他是一个善于观察的孩子，并且比任何人都了解自己的父亲。甚至连几乎和他们住在一起的Victor叔叔都比不上。Victor是男孩生活中主要的存在，他和Jim一直为谁是 “更加帅气的叔叔”而暗地较劲，但是Oswald没有让他们太过宠溺他的儿子。Victor Zsasz是Oswald最亲密的朋友之一，为数不多选择和他同进同退的人。虽然考虑到之前Oswald是他的上司，但是这不影响两人的友谊。他信任Victor，虽然他有着愚蠢的怪癖和比Oswald还要黑暗的经历。Victor不再是在刀口上舔血的人了，而变成了只是个喜欢迪斯科，喜欢给他不算是侄子的孩子偷偷带甜食的普通人了。

Jim，在另一方面，就是完全不一样的故事了。他们两人之前很长一段时间都是敌人。一开始两人之间只有斗争和仇恨，Oswald有尝试过和他交朋友但是从来没有成功过。自然而然地，缓慢地，非常非常地缓慢的，事情有了些进展。最后，两人终于有了除愚蠢的特别照顾或者攻击性的审问外的交集了。这简直可以说是奇迹，是Jim说服Oswald洗白的，不仅仅是为了他自己，还有为了他的孩子。两人在那之后变得非常亲密，并且意外的发现除了对职业的选择以外，他们有很多共同点。

自从这两个男人来到了Martin的生活，还有和他们生活过一段时间的Ivy阿姨，她有时候会睡在店里。她绝对比Jim或Victor的兄长身份更像是一个姐姐。她在市中心经营了一家花店，Oswald有时候会去帮忙。Victor也试图去帮过一次忙，然后就被永久驱逐了。她用自己的方式帮助Martin，当Oswald忙于工作的时候帮他完成作业，给他准备食物之类的。她简直是一个圣人，虽然她也没有一个干净的历史，就像他们中的每一个人一样。

话题回到Edward Nygma，他们私下想举行见面已经想了很久了。因为Martin不会说话的关系，Oswald需要和学校安排一些特定的事情，像是没有口头的演讲或者演示，一个会手语的老师之类的。虽然一切都很顺利，但是协议里面总是会时不时地加点东西。因为知道Martin被欺凌过，所以即使一切都在变好，但Oswald还是会为此焦虑不安。Oswald自己地过去不算理想，所以他决不能容忍任何不幸发生在他儿子身上。所以每隔几周的会面是必须的，和Edward在私下见上一个小时应该不会有任何问题。

“当然，我会在明天早上提出的。”Oswald对Martin温柔的笑，然后指向他盘中剩下的食物， “你需要把这些吃完，我知道你讨厌豆子，但我们必须要做出一些改变了。”Oswald开玩笑似的嘲笑他的儿子，Martin翻了个白眼，做了个鬼脸然后再一次开始吃了起来。Oswald第二天早上就会把注意力转移到Nygma老师上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天没有eddie/os，只有os的白日梦：））  
我们很快就会接触Martin疯狂的叔叔们。


	4. A little meeting planning 计划见面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor陪着Oswald和Martin去学校，Ed和Oswald计划会面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉每一章都很短，但是请享受！

通常带着Martin去学校是他一天的开始，在被闹钟闹醒后，他会给两人弄一顿简单的早餐，有时候Ivy会来帮忙，接着Martin会拖着他走向汽车，然后踩着点到学校。Oswald有很严重的起床气，他每天都要在有浓咖啡的保障下才能艰难地起床。Martin总是早上把他拉起来的那个人，有时候也会是Ivy，而她更喜欢简单粗暴的拉开窗帘或者直接用东西砸他。

Martin比平时更快的速度吃着煎饼，而Oswald目光呆滞地盯着眼前地报纸，试图想清楚今早要不要告诉Ed一个谜语，距离上一个谜语过去还没多久，而Ed似乎已经看穿他了。也许对方已经看清了他的迷恋，也许自己还能因为彼此接触不多而将这些感情清除出去？

Oswald意识到自己正在焦虑中，但是他并不是很在意。

Oswald的腿又开始疼痛了，因为旧的止痛药的效力慢慢变差，医生换了一种效果不如之前的新药，所以今早Victor会来接他们去学校。虽然对疼痛有着极其强悍的忍受力，但他还是希望他的腿能够不要一直疼。

正想着，前门就传来了激烈的的敲门声，开门后就看见了一个咧嘴笑着的秃头男人。Victor有两种状态，其一就是用他不知道怎么得到的钥匙偷偷潜进来（Oswald没有给他钥匙，但是他想Victor会偷了他的并且去复制一份所以他不用一直撬锁。），然后在不适宜的时刻突然登场。例如在Oswald洗澡，或者试图去够高处架子上的东西的时候，就能听见他混蛋朋友在他背后的嘲笑声。其二就是用最戏剧化的方式从正面出现，就像今天一样。

“我最喜欢的侄子在哪里？”Zsasz带着笑容进入厨房，身上穿着奇怪的皮衣。Martin嘴里还塞着满满的煎饼，就飞快转头和他用手语打着招呼， “V叔叔！”

“你只有一个侄子，Victor”Oswald翻了个白眼，放下了手中的报纸。Martin转了回去，对他的爸爸伸出舌头做了个鬼脸。他变得越来越爱玩了，Oswald不知道是因为受到Ivy还是Victor的影响。这个行为大概是因为Ivy，因为她特别喜欢这么做。 “但是这不意味着他不是我最喜欢的，Boss。”Victor有时候还会称呼他为Boss，虽然听上去不是很正经。Oswald微笑着看着Martin拉着Victor的手臂，用Oswald差点没看清的手语，说道， “你想看看我做的手工吗？”

啊是的，Oswald被迫协助的手工作业，虽然离最后期限还有一周时间但是Martin已经完成了。他和Oswald都对此感到无比骄傲，相信Victor一定很高兴能够参观的。毕竟他们有大把时间。

在匆匆展示过Martin的机械装置后Oswald不得不催促着把两人轰出了大门才确保Martin没有迟到，而这正是oswald将Victor今早叫来的意义。 这是第一次Victor真正意义上认识Nygma老师，虽然Oswald已经提起过他的存在了。当他们到达学校的时候，Martin背着书包冲了出去，“我要去找Babs.”他一边用Oswald抓不住地速度跑走一边比划，Victor大笑着看着Oswald叹了口气。

两个人慢慢的走着，路过了已经在操场上和他的两个朋友在一起的Martin。他们的书包被随意丢在了地上，脸上挂着笑脸。Nygma在室外等着，当他看见Oswald的时候露出了微笑，然后有些疑惑地看着Victor

“Oswald，我想我们需要马上约个时间见一面，。”他双手合十微笑着，穿着和他们第一次见面时相似的衣服，Oswald能就这样欣赏一整天。“当然，Martin昨晚提醒过我了。”

Ed点点头，转向了Victor。 “你是Martin的另一位监护人吗？“Oswald噎住了，Edward真的认为他和Victor是一对吗？还是他根本就不在乎？虽然有时候Oswald会调侃说面对Edward每天面对自己，是因为作为老师面对家长的责任，但是的确，对方为什么要格外在意Oswald呢？

然而还是Martin回答了这个问题，他带着不敢相信的神情不知道从哪里窜了出来。“不可能！V叔叔永远也不会和我爸爸约会的！“ 他做出了呕吐的姿势，Victor爆发出了一阵大笑，当他听到这个问题的时候和Oswald一样愣住了。”你说的对！“他边咯咯笑边同意道，同时Oswald觉得他脸红了。

Oswald现在不想看到任何对方的反应，或者说，不是他期望着的那种反应，例如松了一口气。Edward露出了一个尴尬的笑，并且发出了一声Oswald希望是他认为的那种叹息声。 “很抱歉我误会了你们，只是之前从没有见过你。“他快速说道。 Victor点点头，还是和Martin一起笑着。

“无论怎么样，关于碰面，你觉得放学后在我办公室可以吗？“Edward问道。Oswald觉得自己脸更红了，Victor注意到了，当然，那个混蛋。Oswald真心希望Martin没有。 ”我觉得可以？“ Edward不经意地点了点头，” 一个钻石的盘子，一个发光的壁炉，一个你永远也不会离开的地方，我是什么？ “他突然问道。Oswald皱眉，他之前从来没听过这个。”嗯。棒球？不，不是……“Oswald无法思考，然后Victor突然打了个响指，说道，”家！你永远也不会离开家！“他笑着，Edward大幅度地点了点头。

“也许我们可以在我家碰面？“Oswald觉得肺里的空气被抽走了，哦天哪，他要怎么办？和Nygma老师独处？就他们两个人？ ”当然。“他小声的说。”好的，那么就这么订下来了。“Edward露齿而笑，天，他太可爱了。

Victor挑起了不怎么明显的眉毛，看着两个人，怀疑地点了点头。等一下Oswald需要认真地好好地和他解释一下。但是现在他忙着计划着会面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备迎接下章小小地剧情转折，先提前道歉。


	5. Not a date 不是约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor调侃Oswald，Oswald去Ed家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有反派，我发誓！

“不要说话，Victor，我知道你要说什么，“Oswald那天晚点的时候都在重复着这句话，他成功的避开了关于Ed的话题。虽然oswald能感觉到这个问题会一直悬在那里。果然，当Oswald接完Martin，与Edward交换地址开车回家后，就发现Zsasz站在厨房吃着一个花生酱三明治。

“嗯，我还什么都没说呢，Boss，“Victor咧嘴笑了起来，Oswald甚至都不用去看他，背过身脱下了外套，放好了他的拐杖。”别把花生酱都吃完了，你知道这是我和Martin的最爱。“Oswald嘟囔道，Victor从他身后走过然后拉开了一把椅子。

“让我们来谈谈那个性感的老师吧。“ Oswald在惊讶地颤抖了一下，在阻止Victor继续说之前脸还是变红了，”Martin在家，快闭嘴！“ Oswald低声冲着他极度迟钝地朋友叫喊。Victor挑起他不存在地眉毛，一脸可疑地吃着他的三明治。”你没有否认他很性感，“Victor提出。Oswald痛苦的呻吟了一身，”我有眼睛，Victor，这不意味着什么。“他嘶嘶威胁，给自己倒了杯茶，然后准备走出去。

“好吧，你现在要换衣服了，把整个衣柜都翻个底朝天，为了那个家伙是吗？天哪Os，你像一只迷途的羔羊。 “ Victor咯咯笑着看着Oswald的表情，后者重重地盖上了水壶的盖子，放在了加热器上。“我要收回你的钥匙了 Victor，给我闭嘴。” Victor嘲笑地让钥匙发出了碰撞地声音， “你什么意思？你从来没有给我任何钥匙。” 在Oswald的目光下，他解决了剩下的三明治。

“换个角度想想，Boss, 至少他认为你是同性恋。我觉得他也是，你知道我的同性恋雷达的。”Victor耸耸肩。Oswald感到自己的脸比之前都要滚烫，天，总有一天自己要弄死对方。 “Victor，你不能因为自己是弯的，就认为别人都是。” Oswald嘲弄道。 Victor又耸了下肩，“每个人都有点同性恋的潜质。” 只要Victor想，他能变得很粗鲁。

Oswald很少谈论他的性取向，他只有在喝醉的时候才会认为承认男人对他很有吸引力，或者任何人。不过在与Jim的友谊开始的时候，Oswald对对方的好感不是什么秘密。

在他的小家庭里，几乎没有人是完全直的。Ivy有一个交往了很长时间的女友，HarleyQuinn小姐。虽然Oswald不是很支持，但她们对对方都有很好的影响。Jim是公开的双性恋，虽然他有妻子。没人怀疑Victor不是同性恋。Oswald也是同性恋，但是不代表他会对此招摇。也许他很容易被看出来，因为他刻板的长相还有化的妆……但是有时直男也会这么做，他一点也不在意。

Oswald不知道Ed的情况，虽然他现在很了解对方了，即使是工作以外的事情也很清楚了，但是性向问题从来没有被提起过。所以那天早些时候的质问完全是出乎意料。

也许不一定是坏事……热水壶开了。Oswald倒了杯茶，安静地坐了下来。Victor从楼上走了下来，手里拿着几条Oswald的领带。“你最喜欢哪一条？”Victor咧嘴笑道。

Oswald极力控制著自己不要把热茶泼到眼前男人的脸上，而选择了瞪视。无声地喝着他的茶，而Victor正玩笑似的列出了每一条领带的优点和缺点。在交谈结束后，Oswald拿起了那条紫色的，向着他的卧室走去，什么都没有说。在他离开之前还有一个小时。

“Victor，现在停下你自恋的想法，滚去帮我儿子完成他的作业。”Oswald威胁道。 在离开去Martin的房间之前，Victor发出了最后一声大笑，终于留Oswald一个人呆着了。

他开始计算着离开家的时间，需要留点时间开车到那里，他没有像Victor说的那样试了衣柜里的每件衣服，但是的确穿得和平时不太一样。开车过去并不会困扰他，但是鼓起勇气敲开Ed的门的确需要一些时间。终于，Oswald做出了让步。

Edward几乎立马打开了门，他穿着和Oswald相似的衣服，和平日里的穿着完全不同。这用尽了Oswald所有的意志力才不做到从头打量面前的这个男人，欣赏对方每一个小细节。

“Oswald，欢迎你的到来，抱歉我的公寓有点小。”Edward拉开移动门，领着Oswald进入了房间。这是个奇特的只有一间房间的公寓，窗户外有一个闪烁的标志，Ed的带着图案的被子的床在一边，堆满着DVD和游戏的长沙发则在另一边。设备齐全的小厨房和其他公寓一样，还有一张为两人架起的奇怪小巧的桌子。这一切都十分的……Ed.

“真很棒Ed，所有关于Martin…有什么需要特别关心的事情吗？” Oswald边问边往里走，试图遮掩起比平时更加瘸的腿，天哪他超级紧张。他们在谈论他的儿子，而不是在约会。 “Martin实际上一直表现地棒极了！我觉得我们可以深入聊聊他在课堂上回答问题时的表现，和其他同班同学比起来，他简直让我惊叹，实际上他简直让我惊叹。即使有着一些生理缺陷。”Edward开始用他那种专注某件事情时特有的可爱样子闲谈起来。

Edward有时候喜欢无主旨地肆意说些事实，这很讨人喜欢但是会产生一些疑惑。前一秒你们还在谈论四年级学生的平均测试时间，下一秒你就会发现你们在谈论苍蝇用F调嗡嗡叫。这真的很像某种谜语。

“什么东西能被吞下，但是也能吞下你？”Ed突然问道，一瞬间Oswald想是不是某种食物？他总是尽力回答Ed的谜语，大概有一般的几率能够答对。“额，”Oswald卡住了，看着Ed的脸沉了下去。Ed总是在他回答谜语的时候变得异常兴奋，甚至比他回答对的时候更甚。

“骄傲！答案是不是骄傲？你能吞下你的骄傲对吗？（swallow your pride）” Oswald迅速回答道，看着Ed的笑容重新回归。 “是的！你知道你是唯一不会厌倦我的谜语的人吗？”Ed大笑起来，Oswald感到一些温暖的东西在胸口蔓延开。Ed太可爱了，谁会讨厌那些可爱的谜语呢？

“甚至我的女朋友有时候也会讨厌它们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情反转：Ed有个女朋友！啊啊啊!  
（不要担心）  
另一方面，Victor是一个无处不在（a meme man），否则你说服不了我。


	6. Still not a date  依旧不是约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald的心感到疑惑，而Ed一头雾水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald安息吧

当听到这句话的时候，Oswald的心脏停了一拍，

他有个女朋友。

当然，他有，为什么Oswald会觉得自己有任何机会呢？他试图让自己看上去一切照常。“好吧，我猜大概不是所有人都爱猜谜的。虽然我不是很擅长但我的确喜欢文字游戏。”Oswald说道，试图让自己听上去没有那么心碎，他有接下来一整个小时的时间来消化这个新消息。

“Kristen从来都不喜欢，有的时候我甚至很惊讶她愿意忍耐我。”Ed边笑边坐了下来，完全没有注意到Oswald逐渐支离破碎的心脏。他才认识了眼前这个男人多久，为什么就会陷得如此之深了呢？？

“是吗？”Ed点点头， “Kringle是位音乐老师，我们在工作上认识的。” 他脸上带着梦幻般的微笑让Oswald感到恶心。“抱歉我不是故意开始谈论这些的，Martin现在唯一的问题就是对于那些不能理解手语的同学，他还是需要用笔记本来沟通。”Edward又开始谈起了他的儿子，Oswald尽可能地专注这个话题，他是为了Martin而来，他希望能为对方做到最好。但是他的心现在没办法承受这些日常对话。

他从没有在如此短的时间内就和某个人相处得这么开心，或者陷得如此之深。Edward是完美的，过于英俊还超级可爱，善良，他会照顾Martin，那些谜语也很讨人喜欢，他和Oswald一样聪明甚至更甚，所有有关他的事情都单纯得让人惊叹。谁不会为了他坠入爱河呢？他可爱的笑容和奇异的小趣闻。他要么是直的，或者更糟是个双，要么就是完全对Oswald没有兴趣。

谁让Oswald有时候会开玩笑地说谁会对他产生兴趣呢？那些对他产生过兴趣的都是因为他的权力或者名字。就在他终于遇见了一个对他的本质而不是他的地位……我的意思是为什么我们不能继续是朋友呢？（因为这会让我心碎，这就是为什么）在Oswald的内心某处尖叫着想要逃离，来避免更多从心脏传来的疼痛。

但是，Oswald选择了努力去听，无视那些内心的挣扎，听Ed讲关于怎么提高他的儿子在学校的生活质量。Ed在稍晚的时候后甚至还拿出来食物，有那么一瞬间，Oswald以为他们两个人处在一个于现在完全不同的情况下。Oswald加入了对话，打断了Ed关于爱情生活的畅想，话题终于从学校转移到了下棋。

在三局游戏之后，Oswald只赢了一局，但是就这样他也怀疑是Ed出于礼貌而故意让他的。“你知道我从来没有遇到过任何对手。”Ed自大地说道。Oswald被他话语中的自负逗地哼出了声， “你猜怎么样，我信了。” 他随意地附和道。时间飞速流逝早已超过了一个小时，他们两人都很清楚。Oswald迫切的希望推迟不可避免地分别，并希望Ed和他想法相同。

“你知道吗？Oswald，也许我们应该再来一局？不是借着所谓的老师和家长谈话的名义……我有些事需要对你坦白。”Ed紧张的说道，而Oswald的心脏跳动愚蠢地因此加快了些。

“严格意义上来讲，我不应该在除办公室以外的地方和家长见面。但是我之前从来没有想要深交的人……我的意思是我很在意你的儿子和你。我们能成为朋友吗？我知道这有点奇怪但是……”Edward语速飞快，Oswald差点没听清楚。

“Ed, 慢一点。我愿意成为你的朋友，这一点也不奇怪。”Oswald把手放在了Ed的手上，看着对方突然放松下来，一个满意的笑容出现在了他的脸上。Oswald控制不住地回笑，Ed很在意他！还有Martin！他想和Oswald成为朋友。虽然Oswald想要更多，但是即使Ed带来的只是一点喜悦的火花，对他来说，这也已经足够了。

Ed喘了口气，Oswald移开了他的手。 “哦天哪，”他自言自语地站了起来，“我迟到了。”低声说道。Oswald看着对方因为着急而在房间踱步，试图不要让自己盯得太明显……“我应该10分钟前就在那里得，我很抱歉Oswald。”他担忧地喘着气，Oswald看着Ed担忧的脸回过神来，脸上挂上了笑脸。“这没什么，你什么迟到了？我相信他们会理解的。”Oswald说道。

“我原本在会议结束后有个约会的，但我完全把这件事情给忘了。”Ed快速说道，啊是的，和那个Oswald非常想忘记的女人。他希望她永远不会成为他们谈话中的话题。Oswald之前绝对不认为自己是喜欢吃醋的类型，但是现在看来这个认知简直大错特错。“我相信她会理解的Ed,会没事的。”Oswald并不擅长安慰别人，尤其是在撒谎的时候情况会变得更加糟糕，但是Edward似乎被安慰到了，他露出了感激的微笑。

“抱歉，今天就这样了，我玩的很高兴……我们明天早上见？” 他紧握双手，带着希望地问道。Oswald点头，走向了大门。“哦，Oswald！”Ed喊了一声，把一个折纸企鹅放在了他的手里。 “我早些时候折的，你可以把它给Martin。”他微笑着离开了视线。

Oswald感到快乐和苦涩同时蔓延在他的心中，他感觉自己比之前任何时候都要更靠近这个男人，但是这更让他明白自己并不会引起对方地兴趣……他抓紧了些手中的企鹅，然后回到了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不能拒绝可爱的小企鹅！下章大概是来自叔叔们或者儿子的安慰。


	7. It’ll be okay  一切都会好的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald伤心死了，Jim帮忙开导。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozzie安息吧。

当Oswald回到家的时候，他差不多崩溃了，他抵着门滑坐下来。他把纸折的小企鹅放在身边的地板上，大口喘着气。现在很晚了，Martin大概已经上床睡了，今天应该是Jim来看孩子，因为Lee今晚要工作到很晚而且Barbara有了孩子。

他现在不是一个人，通常情况下当他崩溃的时候他喜欢一个人呆着。这样就没人能会来打扰他或是让他更痛苦。Jim已经见过他最糟糕的状态了。但Martin则完全不一样，他不希望现在自己的样子会吓到孩子。Martin之前见过他哭泣的样子，没有什么比知道有人如此关切自己而更让人安心了，但是现在Martin在睡觉。而且oswald并不希望他知道自己哭泣的原因是因为他该死的\那个该死的的老师。

Oswald挣扎着站了起来，手里拿着那只小企鹅，走向了他的房间，丝毫不在意他疼痛的膝盖。他把小企鹅放在了床头，然后脱下了鞋子。

当他回到客厅的时候，发现Jim在看书。他努力克制着快到决堤的崩溃。这不仅仅是因为Ed，他必须承认，他的工作压力的累计，找到某人却又迅速失去他，就像是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。“Oswald，欢迎回家。”Jim放下手中的书，在沙发上换了个姿势，冲Oswald露出了一个微笑。

Oswald回了个半真心的微笑。 嗯，“重要会议。”Oswald耸了下肩膀，做到了Jim身边，Jim挑眉。 “你比预计晚了一个半小时，而你的回答就是这是个重要的会议？拜托，Os，告诉我点其他的。”Jim倾身靠的更近，加深了脸上的微笑。Oswald在内心呻吟了一声，是不是他所有的朋友都认为他和Ed有一腿？也许这意味着这一切不仅仅都是他的幻想。或者Oswald对于那个男人的描述有些过于……美化了。

“我们聊了一个小时左右，关于Martin和学校之类的，然后话题被转移，我们最后下了会儿棋。直到他最后不得不要离开了。”Oswald耸肩，他故意略去了Edward要去的地方……也略去了自己心碎的事实。

“下棋。这不是我听到的最好的借口Os。拜托我知道你喜欢那个家伙，你们不可能什么都没发生。我去接Martin放学的时候，那个家伙一直在谈论着你。” Jim继续纠缠道，没有意识到Oswald听到这些话有多难过。Oswald沉下了脸，放弃了伪装。

“他有女朋友了Jim，他必须离开是因为要去见她。她是学校的音乐老师。我从来都没有机会，他从来对我都没有兴趣，他怎么会对我产生兴趣呢？”Oswald怒斥道，Jim选择了沉默。Oswald揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，感觉到Jim的手臂环住了他。

“这是他的损失，Os，你比一个音乐老师好太多了。”他低声说道，“不，我没有，Jim。谁会想要和一个奇怪怪异的家伙约会，对方还他妈的是个瘸子？”Oswald恶毒地说道，“喂谁和你这么说的？你不应该因为外貌就否定自己。”Jim用手掌在他后背画着圈圈，Oswald终于控制不住哭了出来。为什么Jim就不能放任自己在绝望中自我放逐呢。“我觉得你值得比一个学校老师更好的存在。”

“他不仅仅是一个学校老师Jim！他聪明，英俊……我从没有如此迅速地信任一个人，所以我不知道要这么做。他太可爱了，问我能否成为他的朋友，我不能让他失望，更不能告诉他我想要更多。”

Oswald试图抑制他的眼泪。 “他在谈论她的时候看上去很高兴。我甚至都不认识她……”Oswald的声音支离破碎，最终安静了下来。Jim把他拉入了一个怀抱。“嘿Os，没事的……如果他是个好人，他还是会尊重你的，这一切总有一天会翻篇的。你是我认识的最坚强的人之一。”Jim低声说着鼓励的话语，而Oswald终于慢慢平静了下来。

“你是个合格的父亲也是个超棒的朋友，不要因为一个家伙就失去自我。”

Oswald推开了Jim，还在抽着鼻子。 “谢谢，Jim……我很抱歉突然对你抱怨这些。”他轻声说道，Jim给了他一个微笑。“任何时候，Os, 不用道歉。” Oswald轻轻点了下头，站起身拉平了衣服上的皱褶。 “我要回家了，你有什么需要就打电话给我。”Jim揉了揉Oswald的肩膀，给了他一个简短的拥抱，然后挥了挥手道别，留下了Oswald一个人。

他不确定自己感觉好点还是更差了，但是他准备好明天面对Ed了。他能忘了对方的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald试图忘掉Ed。Martin察觉到他的父亲发生了什么。


	8. Just another day.  日常新的一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald再一次见了Ed。  
而Martin感到很疑惑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed真的完全不知道发生了什么。

他忘不了他。

Oswald在第二天早上来到了学校，他已经准备好了如何面对Ed。感谢上帝Martin完全没有意识到他之前的崩溃。Ed正在和另一位老师交谈，一位女老师。两人之间的互动让Oswald一下子就明白了她是谁。

他们看上去是一对可爱的情侣，两人都偏爱复古的衣服。她看上去很漂亮，Oswald想。Ed喜欢她一点也不奇怪，而他不会再像喜欢Ed一样喜欢别人了。Oswald没有一头可爱的红发或者可爱的裙子，Oswald穿着西装，他的头发还是柏油黑的。

Oswald看到Ed在她身边的样子就感觉自己肚子上被人打了一拳，Ed看上去开心地冒泡泡，就像和Oswald呆在一起的时候一样……但是更甚。Oswald试图无视他逐渐死去的内心，他之前见过那个女人在附近，但他为什么没有把那些碎片拼在一起呢？ 那个女人踮起脚，在Ed的脸上留下一个吻，然后转身离开，美丽的脸上挂着笑容。Oswald突然有一种想要立马转身离开的冲动。Martin在给了他一个拥抱后就走开了，他没必要还留在原地。Ed脸上的表情，他看上去像沉浸在梦中一样愉悦。

“Oswald！”Ed的笑容没有松懈，当看到他的时候似乎更加明亮了。这让Oswald一瞬间无法思考，微笑自然而然地回到了他的脸上。 “那是你的另一半吗？” Oswald指向了大概是Kringle小姐的背影问道。Ed的笑容收敛了一些，也许他不愿意谈论这件事情？

“是的，我还是很抱歉昨晚突然离去，我……”

“没关系的Ed，我能理解你想陪着她的心情。”

Oswald强迫自己露出了一个理解的笑容。 “我当时已经迟了，Martin会想我的。”他耸肩说道。Ed看着他的儿子眼睛闪了闪，然后又转头看向了他。“什么东西你不能在早餐或中饭的时候吃？”  
Oswald想了一下， “晚餐？” 他问道，试图让自己听上去不那么热切。

“正确！你变得更加擅长了Oswald。我，嗯，你愿意来我家玩一局棋然后吃完饭吗？你可以邀请Martin一起，如果他想了解下他的老师在平时是什么样的。”

Oswald笑了，他对于朋友这件事情是认真的。但是他为什么要让这整件事情听上去这么……浪漫？如果他继续这么做，他就完全不能听Jim的建议去忘掉他了。 “我很乐意，Ed,不要担心。你让Martin爱上了学校，我相信他不会介意多花点时间和你在一起的。 ”Oswald笑着看着Ed加深了微笑，点了点头。“那么在周六晚上见了，我希望你知道我热爱烹饪。”

“我很期待。”

Ed走向了其他学生，Oswald看着他的背影，感到自己的手臂被拉住了。Martin冲着他的爸爸挑起了眉毛。他比划道， “我们要和E老师吃晚饭？”Oswald决定比划回去。

“是的，你可以吗？”

“是的！我喜欢Mr.E.”

“但你看上去很疑惑。”

“你为什么要用手语？像平时一样不就好了。”  
“我不知道你想表达什么Martin。”

“Mr.E是你男朋友吗？”

Oswald因为听见儿子的问题而张开了嘴巴，他看上去这么明显吗？是因为他在问起Kringle小姐的时候自己的表情吗？不，他不是Oswald的男朋友。永远也不可能。Martin的观察力总是那么犀利，但是现在这种情况下只会让人觉得烦人，恼怒还很粗鲁。

“不是！”Oswald大声回答道，也许比他想象的声音还要大。他现在真的不想面对任何这种问题，Martin需要明白他的错误，他那迷惑和伤心的表情让Oswald以为他意识到了自己的错误。Oswald对自己的反应过激感到抱歉，孩子只是好奇而已。Oswald想，他大概的确在面对Ed的时候表现地有所不同，Martin足够了解他，知道他的感受。

“我们不是……他不是。”Oswald匆忙地安慰男孩。 “对不起，Dad。”

Oswald咬了咬嘴唇。 “没关系的Martin。”Oswald叹着气把一只手放在了儿子肩膀上。

“如果这是真的话会很有趣的，我喜欢Mr.E.” Martin低头看着地板，飞快地比划道，Oswald今天的心脏不能好好的处理这一切。就连Martin也喜欢这个主意。Oswald最后叹了口气。 “他有另一半了，再说我觉得如果同时在学校和家里都要看到他，总有一天会厌倦的？”Oswald试图开个玩笑，他重新比划起来。Martin沮丧地点点头，给了Oswald一个拥抱。

“再见，Dad.”他避开Oswald的眼神比划道。Oswald绝望地祈求Ed没有看见他们之间的任何互动。他能够处理他的儿子和朋友对这件事的看法，但不是另一个当事人的。“希望你有个美好的一天，Martin。”Oswald低声说道。

今天会很难熬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin想要另一个爸爸，并且清楚的明白发生了什么。  
Ed现在绝对对Os没有任何其他感情。


	9. Edward’s opinion Edward的意见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是Edward的视角，涉及到一些他的过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点小的转变，有Martin和Ed的对话内容

“Martin？你想要在午餐的时候见我？”Edward蹲到和Martin一个平面上，这个男孩是他最好的学生。也许是关于新的作业？是教的东西太难了吗？Edward总是很关心他的学生，他热爱教书。

Edward一直想成为一个科学家，老师是他的第二选择。科学总是让他着迷，所有事情都让他着迷。父母不相信他有这个能力，尤其是成为科学家的能力。他用尽了全力，但是他们都认为他在法医学的期末考试中为了拿到学位而作弊了。所以他满揣着知识，决定如果自己不能从事自己喜欢的行业那就去把这些知识传递给别人。

他对每位学生都一视同仁，确保他们不会经历和他一样学校生活。他成功了，令人惊讶地，之前他不认为自己能和孩子们好好相处，但是事实证明他可以。其实还有点好玩，他喜欢用知识启发别人，但是他也很快意识到孩子们也不喜欢谜语。

Martin，Oswald的儿子，喜欢他的谜语。他试图每天告诉Ed一个谜语，虽然不是很好但是他已经很高兴了。Oswald也曾经给他出过谜语，有其父必有其子，Oswald一定是个很称职的父亲。虽然他这样和一位家长交朋友有点奇怪，之前从没有过，因为家长会的时候别的家长看上去都不是很喜欢他……曾经有一个疯狂的金发女人和他调过情，气氛十分诡异，她的名字是Myrtle或者其他什么的。说自己从学校就认识他了。

Kringle小姐，Kristen说这件事情很莫名其妙。他曾经在一次约会的时候聊到Oswald。从他一从大学毕业就开始在Gotham小学教书。刚开始的时候，他就试图接近Kringle小姐，试图得到那个漂亮音乐老师的注意力。即使她过去约会的都是一些……刻薄的……体育老师们。在她最后一任男友可能因为他的原因而被解雇的时候……当然她没有意识到，但是Thompkins女士，教英语的头头对此表示怀疑。

她终于同意和他约会了，尤其是在他保证抑制对谜语的热情后。这是他第一次如此克制自己。他们在一起差不多3个月了，Ed很开心。他之前就是这么认为的，Oswald也让他很开心，但是他对两个人的喜欢是不同的。当然他聪慧，美丽，让人着迷，拥有着他见过最闪亮的双眼，还从一开始就喜欢他的谜语……但是Ed有女朋友。（那个他追了好几年的人），更不要说他确定自己95%不是双性恋。  
而Martin是他最爱的学生 ，虽然他之前发过誓要绝对一视同仁。

“Mr.E，你能看下新的作业表吗？可以和我一起看一下B部分吗？”Martin，一只手拿着所有的东西，另一只手比划着。他拿着那张不可思议的几乎已经被完成的作业纸。Edward点了点头，Martin喜欢在课外的时间研究问题，因为他认为他的手语会影响课程进度。Ed认为这完全是一派胡言，但是还是放任了男孩的行为。他知道整个课堂的人都喜欢他。

“当然！”他微笑着拍了下手，选了他身边的椅子坐了下来。“你哪一部分需要帮助？你的答案看上去都很棒，哦我知道了。”Ed飞快的浏览了作业内容，惊叹于这个男孩相较于其他同龄人的完美写作能力。 “是分析结果这部分吗？因为这个结果比正常情况下要少？”Martin点了点头。

“上面说通过结果给出几个例子，但是我们只做了一组实验。”Martin比划道。

“你之前解决误差的方式非常妥当，但你不需要对整个任务都如此严格Martin。如果你想，把这个加入误差列表也没什么关系。”（You’ve handled the errors very well previously, you don’t have to do this whole taskthat seriously Martin. Its okay to just added it into the list of errors））Ed微笑着，但Martin摇了摇头。

“但是这块要怎么写？”

“给一个为什么你不能把它算作是误差的解释，”Edward耸了耸肩。Martin总是比其他孩子写的要多，大部分情况下他的进度都遥遥领先，这总会让Ed想起自己。

“你之前说在设计的模型怎么样了？”Edward对此很感兴趣，大部分孩子选择建造愚蠢的火山模型，但是Martin有更加有趣的主意。 “很顺利！爸爸一直在帮我。”Martin微笑着，激动的用手语说道。Edward露齿而笑，他能想象Oswald帮他儿子完成学校课题的样子，也许穿着和正装之外的衣服……

“我很期待能看到成品！”Ed微笑着说，Martin点了点头， “谢谢你的帮忙，Mr.E！”Martin回以微笑，伸出了一只握成拳头的手。Edward看着拳头愣了一秒，有点疑惑。“碰个拳？” Martin比划道。Edward真的真的很喜欢这个孩子，希望Oswald同意周末把他一起带来。他和Martin碰了个拳，然后Martin拿着他的作业纸走了出去。

Edward等不急周六快点到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed现在只是个看不清自己感情的蠢蛋。


	10. A family dinner 家庭聚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin和Oswald过来吃晚饭，还是Ed的视角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天Eddie变得有点更基了。

“Oswald！” Edward笑着打开了门。

和之前见面时候的身份不同，现在Oswald是他最新最亲密的朋友了。对方带着灿烂的微笑，从背后探出了一团卷发，是Martin。Martin抱着一本小的笔记本，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“很高兴见到你Ed，Martin决定跟着我一起过来。”Oswald笑着指着他的儿子，后者快速点了一个头后就越过他们进了Ed的小公寓里。剩下两个成年人在门口面面相觑。

似乎是回应了Ed之前的期望，这次Oswald没有穿着正装。Ed从来没有见过他脱下过日常的上衣和领带。并不是说Edward不喜欢这身装扮，他自己也喜欢有图案的领带和订做的西装但是他的一部分想要看到一些Oswald没有防备的样子。Oswald穿着他平时的衣服，但是没有戴领带和夹克。他手臂上的真皮表带(leather straps) 立马吸引了Ed的注意，看上去是某种老式的服饰配件……但是黑色的内衬外套的白色衬衫和小马甲非常适合Oswald……他看上去很随意但是也更加……

Ed立马停下了他的想法。他有个女朋友而且Oswald是他的客人，用那种方式打量对方是不礼貌的。如果Oswald知道一定会觉得厌恶的。总的来说Ed需要逐渐减退自己对Oswald的欣赏程度了。

最好也不要太沉溺与他漂亮的双眼。Kristen也有双漂亮的眼睛，虽然大部分时间都被眼镜挡住了。她还有整洁弯曲的红发和漂亮的裙子。最后Ed终于在把Oswald引进内屋之前，把想法转移到了女朋友上。Oswald不介意（Ed）一瞬间的阻滞，他脸上还保持着微笑，手上拿着一瓶酒。

“来点红酒？”Oswald拿着的酒有着Edward绝对买不起的价格。虽然他并不怎么喝酒，但是如果他沉溺于酒精，他一定会选择红酒，所以他很高兴Oswald的选择，他之前有和对方说过关于酒精的话题吗？

“是的，和晚餐很配。谢谢你，Oswald。”Ed紧张地合起了手，因为Oswald刺眼的微笑再一次让他分了心。Martin蹲着浏览着他的书架，慢慢地来回走动试图找到一些令人注意地东西。最后，他看上去找到了自己想要的，拿出了那本书，蹦蹦跳跳地走向了Ed。

“Mr.E，我能读这个吗？”Martin激动地问道，手里举着Ed从小就拥有的一本破破烂烂的老版 “科学怪人（弗兰科斯坦）”，这是他决定追求科学的原动力。也许他读这本书的时候年纪太小了，但是就好像他的父母在乎一样。Edward微笑着看着对于男孩的选择。

“Oswald，他能读科学怪人吗？”Edward叫着站得离Martin比较近的Oswald，酒被随意地放在了桌子上，他正在翻阅着Edward其中的一本书。 “哦当然可以，我自己家里也有一本。”Oswald看向了两人， “真的？我之前不知道你会是喜欢科幻恐怖书的类型。”Edward调笑道。

就在Martin拿着书舒服地坐到Ed沙发上的空挡，Oswald冲他翻了个白眼。他走向了Ed，在一个更亲密的距离继续刚刚的话题。“这是本经典，和Dracula还有其他那些书一样。我小的时候在公共图书馆里都读过。”Oswald耸了耸肩，倾身靠得更近了些，“我可能偷了那本书。”他低语道，Ed被逗笑了。

“我的那份也是偷来的。”他回复道，压低声音确保Martin听不到他的父亲和老师对童年犯罪的坦白。Oswald大笑，Ed开始在厨房准备了起来，前者给他们都倒了一杯酒。

“你的厨艺简直让人惊叹，我从来没有见过一个人能表现地如此专业，当那个人不是……嗯专业人士的时候。”Oswald热切地看着Edward准备意大利面的样子，评论道。Ed喜欢戏剧化，所以为了他的客人，把火烧得尽可能地燃烧旺盛。（Ed loved theatrics so he added as much flare as he could for his guests）他平时不会这样，但是他喜欢有观众，喜欢让Oswald惊叹的主意。就像是和Kristen的第一个约会，他也试图在两人在一起后的第一餐添加很多戏剧成分。

停止把Oswald和Kristen比较的行为，他对自己说道。

“谢谢，一部分的我曾经也想到成为大厨或者厨子……但我想我大概很快就厌倦了这个想法。”Edward从搅拌着酱汁中抬头微笑。他真的应该围条围裙，他可能会因为自己的想法不断地背叛自己而感到难为情。

如果不是因为Oswald喝了酒的缘故，那他就是在紧张，因为他的脸颊染上了微粉……Ed注意到他颧骨附近的一小片雀斑……他摇了摇头，把注意力重新放在了晚餐上。

“我相信你既是一位优秀的老师也是一名大厨，你还能做什么？边弹钢琴边唱歌？更不要提你的棋艺有多么高超了。”Oswald的过分称赞让Ed脸红了。 “我，我会弹钢琴。但我不知道我唱歌怎么样。”Edward边滤出意大利面边小声地说道，然后加上了酱料。

Oswald大笑，“你当然可以，我都不知道自己在质疑些什么。你无止境的才能总不会停止让我惊奇，甚至在无尽的谜语之上，那些很精妙。”Oswald说话间，Ed觉得自己的心都快化了。从没有人如此称赞过……他的谜语？从来没人说过如此正面的评价。

Oswald认为他所有的天赋都令人惊叹，他没有嫉妒，没有生气，他不恨它们，也不恨自己。Ed甚至用公认的会让人不舒服的目光看他，但是并没有影响到他对他的喜欢。Ed不得不小心起来，否则他会让这一切都消失的。

他现在如芒在背（Kringle从没称赞过除了他外貌的其他方面。）Ed封锁住了脑内的想法。（她只在你表现出任何危险元素的时候才会想要你，她一点都不在意你那些愚蠢的谜语。）Edward端上了他们的晚餐。

“你知道古罗马人会炒意大利面吗？”Ed小声得说道。Oswald摇了摇头， “我不知道。”

“晚餐准备好了！”Ed微笑着看着Martin跳下了沙发。他放好了他们的盘子，Martin唐突地就开吃了起来。他迅速地抬起一只手。

“Mr.E，这个太好吃了！感谢你邀请我们过来！” 他咧嘴一笑又在嘴里塞起了食物。Ed感到一阵自豪感，为Oswald拉开了椅子后，也笑着坐了下来。Oswald把两人的杯子放好。

“这没什么，我很乐意再做一次。”

Oswald的目光放空，看上去像是在思考别的东西。但是他又看上去无比欢乐，是因为酒精的缘故吗？Ed自顾自想着。光是和他们连个人坐在一起，Oswald就看上去比之前都要满足。他们看上去就像是一家三口一样，也许Oswald和martin两个人会有些孤独。也许Edward刚好填满了缝隙。

或者只是来自他心中的某种渴望。Ed一直想要在一个家庭中占据某种位置，也许拥有一个自己的家庭，但是他不想介入一个已经被建立起来的家庭。Oswald和Martin看上去很快乐，没有理由想些别的。Martin有他的叔叔们，大概是Oswald的朋友或者兄弟们。他听说还有一位阿姨。没有Ed他们就足够幸福了。另一方面Ed也有Kristen.

Edward静悄悄地吃着东西，直到Oswald开始了对话。在那之后，话题顺畅地从一个转移到了另一个，和上次地见面一样，他们都对彼此有了更深入的了解。这次因为Martin的介入，是这一切看上去就像一个家庭聚餐。

Martin先吃完了，他没有呆在餐桌上继续和成年人谈话，而是跳回了沙发继续阅读。背后传来来自Oswald的 “Martin，洗手！” 的呼喊。满足于让他的爸爸和老师单独交谈。他们简短地谈论了一下学校，Ed和他各和Oswald交谈了一会儿。他很欣赏关于男孩对某些事情的评价，但是一部分，他想要把Oswald的时间占为己有。

在差不多几个小时的交谈之后，被Oswald工作上的电话打断。Ed听着Oswald对员工生气的斥责。Ed在他工作的场所有时候也会这样，但是因为Martin的缘故他才有所收敛。永远不要在一名学生面前严厉批评其他老师。

Ed弹钢琴的技巧这个时候就派上用场了。他带着Oswald来到了钢琴边，弹了一首曲子，Oswald笑着看着Ed的手敲击每一个正确的琴键。他一定选了一首好歌因为就连Martin都凑了过来

‘你知道Heart and Soul？” Oswald问道，Ed点了点头。 “实际上这是唯一一首我知道的。大概是因为我想知道把这首歌弹好会听上去怎么样。” Oswald微笑着，Edward坐立不安地拍了拍钢琴椅。

“和我一起弹！”他感叹道。Oswald睁大了眼睛，“我真的不能。我很不擅长打节拍，这会让我弹错键的——”

“拜托了？”Ed恳求道。Oswald叹了口气坐了下来。

“什么东西有很多钥匙（keys）但是打不开门？”Ed小声问道，Oswald的笑容终于重回了一点。 “一架钢琴。”

Edward把他自己的手放在了钢琴上来表演伴奏，Oswald犹犹豫豫地也放上了自己地手，然后开始演奏。Oswald的拍子有点慢，但是因为Ed的伴奏，竟意外的有些可爱。Martin站在钢琴旁边，着迷的看着。当一曲结束后，他鼓起了掌。

当Edward抬头看向Oswald的脸的时候，他站起身露出了骄傲的狡黠，然后向不存在的观众席鞠了一躬。当他回头看向Ed的时候，脸上带着最快乐，最满足的神情。纯粹的阳光和愉悦，如此可爱的单纯出现在了这么漂亮的男人的脸上……Edward意识到一件事情。

他完蛋（f*cked）了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呼Ed抓住了自己的感觉。我必须说这花了很长的时间。  
Martin站两人的CP.


	11. Family dinner finished. 家庭聚餐结束了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道该给这章取什么名字，晚餐将近尾声，事情回到Oswald。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin试图帮助毫无头绪的笨蛋Oswald，但没有成功。

Oswald在Ed家感到了前所未有的快乐，这个夜晚进展太顺利了……他们一起弹了钢琴，让Oswald意识到一些事情。这不是只是某种好感，而是变成了某种他一直害怕的东西。

对性感教师的愚蠢好感变成了某种情根深种的爱。

Oswald因为自己如此愚蠢而诅咒自己。他根本没办法忘掉对方，无论他有多想，多想忘掉。他觉得他已经认识Ed很久很久了。一直以来他的生活充斥着陈词滥调，没有一件事情在他的生活中是正常的。犯罪生活和敌人们给他带来了他现在最亲密的家庭和朋友,而他现在还是一个收养了孩子的单身基佬。从给罪犯们端茶倒水，到合法经营属于自己的夜店。经历了这么多，他不应该爱上一个认识不到两个月男人，尤其对方还是自己儿子的老师的时候。

但这些想法都没有阻止自己，看着并肩坐在琴凳上的Ed脸上微笑的时候而欢呼雀跃。 Oswald知道这大概是灯光产生的错觉，或者是因为酒精，或者只是自己一厢情愿，但他看见了Ed的瞳孔放大了。也是对方告诉自己这意味着什么的。但是这一切都是幻想，并不真实存在。

“Oswald,我……”Edward轻声说到，Oswald等了一会，但是对方并没有说完，“我离开一下。”

Oswald看着Ed借口起身冲向了卫生间，把门摔在了身后，他无耻地允许自己盯着那个背影直到消失。他叹了口气，喝了一口杯中地酒，这时，Martin爬上了钢琴椅。

“我们能邀请Mr.E来我们家吃晚饭嘛？”他比划道，Oswald笑着揉了揉男孩地头发，“当然。”他回答道。

“Mr.E喜欢你。我知道你也喜欢他，Dad.”

“我当然喜欢他，因为他是我的朋友。”

“不，我是说，就是，就是……另一种喜欢。”

“他没有，Martin。”

“他和V叔叔对你说话地神态完全不一样！他就是喜欢你！”

“不久前一个充满智慧的男孩说过，Victor叔叔永远也不会和我约会，所以两人没有可比性。”

“这说不通，我觉得我的观点是对的。他和J叔叔的说话方式也不一样。”

“因为他们本质就是不一样的人，好吗。”

“不不不，不是这个意思，但是我的感觉是对的，Dad，相信我。”

“我当然相信你，但是他有女朋友，而且对我不感兴趣。就让这件事情过去吧，Martin。”

“但是——”Martin在瞥见Ed后立马闭上了嘴，跳下凳子跑回了读书的沙发上。Oswald叹了口气，抬头看向了他的朋友，眼里满是担忧，“Ed?” Oswald大声询问道

“抱歉，无论如何，我先要赞美你的演奏技巧，你低估了自己了。”Edward微笑着说，Oswald立马笑着摇了摇头，“我刚刚绝对没在拍子上，你应该早就发现了。”

“什么被所在身体最深处，但是只一眼就能被偷走？”

“嗯……快乐？” Oswald支支吾吾地回答。

“你的心。心和灵魂闪闪发光。（Heart and soul is really your song）“

Oswald的心跳漏了一拍，不受控制地思考着Ed的谜语是不是有什么深层的涵义。他注意到背后的Martin挑起了一边的眉毛，但是选择了无视。

“谢谢，Ed，在我们离开之前要不要玩盘棋？快到Martin睡觉的时间了。“Oswald敲了敲手腕，假装自己有手表，Ed拍了下手，Oswald知道这是他在某种紧张或者激动时候的小动作。”当然好！“他说。

他们架起了棋盘，不一会儿，Martin也被吸引了过来，加入了他父亲的阵营。老实说，Martin下棋下的比他好，所以即使快到尾声，Martin半睡半醒地靠在Oswald的肩膀上，后者发现自己竟然快赢了。

“将军！“

“哦天哪，你们配合地也太好了。“Edward假意抱怨道。

Oswald和Martin睡梦中碰了一套拳，是Martin教他的，也可能是Victor，总是现在他们家人在庆祝胜利的时候都会用这套手势。Oswald觉得有一点点幼稚，但是反正能让Martin高兴，也不会对外人使用。

“我希望我能呆地久一点，但是我觉得我已经打扰地够久了。Martin需要睡觉了。“

“我很想让你留下过夜，但是真的字面意思上的没有空间了。”

Oswald光是思考了一下睡在Ed的床上，盖着同一条毛毯，脸就因为害羞而红了。但是他还是摇了摇头。

“感谢你招待我们，食物很好吃，陪伴也很……很好。你知道我什么意思。” Oswald有一丝慌乱，感觉酒精有些上头了。Martin哼了一声，但是很快用一阵夸张地咳嗽掩盖了过去，Ed大幅度地点了点头，似乎想把Oswald从尴尬中解救出来。

“谢谢你们两个过来，我希望能很快在见到你们。我是说，在学校里。”Edward笑着把两人引向了大门。“你下周有空来我们家嘛？”Oswald在两人快跨出大门地时候飞快问了一声，Ed立马点了点头，“我很愿意。”

Oswald和Martin离开了公寓，回到了家。在把Martin安顿好之后，Oswald摊在了自己的床上。他试图想象这就是他的日常生活，期望着。

爱着Edward Nygma的这个事实在他的心里挖掘了一汪温暖而愉悦的泉水，虽然随之而来的还有无尽的绝望。他知道自己无法得偿所愿，但是心却偏离了本愿。无论本人是否愿意，对心上人的思念从现在开始将如鬼魅一样一直萦绕着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜呜，Oswald彻底沦陷，而Eddie也开始在“我可能不那么直”的道路上越走越远。


	12. Their Final Date  最后一次约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward和Kristen有一个气氛紧张的约会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……

Edward和Kristen在下周有一个约会，他买了一些紫色的花束装饰在家里。紫色不是属于她的颜色，但他心里很清楚自己为什么买它，而却绝对不是受她的影响。通常情况下，在和Kristen在一起的时候，自己会选择最爱的绿色，因为绿色的花束总是看上去可爱而特别。或者再加上一些用来讨好的橙色，红色或者黄色。红色是一种非常刻板的颜色，红玫瑰在一段恋情中过于烂俗，所以他并不试图做出和大众一样庸俗的选择。（he tried to go in that direction to be as blunt as possible）

他知道花语，但是同时他也知道对方根本就不在意这些狗屁玩意儿。所以过去的自己也许会花大量的时间纠结想表达的信息有哪些，但是现在他一点也不在意了。花就只是一种植物，反正Kristen也只会给出“哦谢谢Ed,你人太好了。”或者一些其他类似的反应。

她并不会让他参与到真正有趣的话题之中，当然他们会谈论两人的工作然后她就会为自己之前对他不友好的态度而道歉，他会假装自己完全没有在意过，然后就是相对无言的沉默。她期望他能变得危险而强势，就像她之前的另一半一样，所以Ed总是会装成这样来让她开心。

意识到自己对Oswald有不一样的情愫这件事情，困扰了他整整一周，因为他们几乎每天都会见面，他不得不在满脑子都是亲吻眼前人的想法的时候，还要极力约束自己让自己看上去一切如常。如果让对方占据自己生活中的大部分，甚至是全部，会变成什么样子，Oswald仍然是未解之谜。

两个父亲和一个儿子组成的一家三口，这个想法已经开始折磨他，入侵他的思想和梦境。这不是什么临时起意的有趣想法，之前在卫生间的时候就因为这个想法，自己就开始恐慌地自言自语。他怎么能这么蠢？他有一个女朋友！

（一个和他一点也不像地女朋友）他脑袋中另一个声音不断重复道，（亲爱的，小Oswald会比Kringle好一万倍）他拼命告诉自己，他爱Kringle，这都只是一时冲动，觉得Oswald很有魅力并不是需要羞愧的想法。（并不是只是因为他的外表，你心里清楚的）他不清楚，但是一点也不重要。（他比任何人都了解我们，他是你想要的全部，而你连试都没试就放弃了，懦夫）尝试是没有意义的。

“所以，Ed，你的课上的怎么样了？”Kristen身子向前倾，她完全没有注意到花。她很明显在尝试些什么，她的裙子明显更加……更加……比平时要裸露。很漂亮的小黑裙，她之前也穿过。Ed喜欢注意别人的穿着。她的头发很美，而这个夜晚会进行地很顺利（reasonable)。这会是他们有史以来最棒的约会之一，如果不是Ed全程脑袋里面都是别人的话。

“一切都很棒很顺利，你之前提到的学生怎么样了？那个被我称为‘高音符号‘（a treble clef in her life）的小女孩”？Ed开玩笑地说，他喜欢看见Kristen地笑容，”我想她大概终于意识到音乐里面还有其他地符号！” 她感叹道，然后两人同时大笑了起来。他们的对话有点牵强，但是Ed觉得总比沉默要来的好。

“你的朋友，那个家长，怎么样了？我有Martine的课，可爱的小孩子。” 她用一种比较轻柔的音调问道，因为Ed之前和她提过Oswald。非常激动的，就在两人第一次见面的时候，虽然当时Kristen觉得他的态度有点奇怪。她没有说出来，但是当时她看上去满脸的疑惑。“Martin”Ed下意识纠正道，“抱歉，Oswald一切都很好，现在下班的时间段我们也会碰碰面。”他低声说道。

“你们在下班的时候也见面？这倒是头一遭。”她笑了起来，“我之前从没有见过一个老师可以和家长关系这么好。通常情况下，他们总是一起谈论他们特别的小雪花（talking about their special little snowflakes）”

“我们就在一起下下棋，不谈论孩子。（no snowflake talk really）” Ed试图扯出一个微笑。Oswald既不会和他抱怨也不会把话题只局限在Martin身上，也许本应该如此。他喜欢他，就像朋友一样，但是他们之间的关系……超过了仅仅谈论工作的地步。“嗯，听起来是个很好的男人。我记得我之前看到过他，看上去有些古怪？”她的问题让他皱起了眉毛.

“你想表达什么？”

“就是瘸腿啊，西装啊，头发啊什么的，让他看上去，有点吓人。”

“生理上的缺陷并不代表着什么，他看上去明明好极了。”Ed反驳道，他不喜欢听到任何人说对方的坏话，连Kristen都不行。Oswald的头发大部分时间都翘着，但是这让他看上去很性……很有趣。有次Ed看见过他的头发被梳理成了不规则的鸟窝状，不过他更喜欢梳得背头，或者是在第一次见面得时候还夹杂着几簇紫色的头发，也很……很可爱。

“我之前从没有见过会化妆的男性监护人，有点奇怪。”她耸了下肩膀，Ed绷紧了下颚，Oswald有做任何事情的自由，实际上，对方化妆后更加有吸引力，甚至更甚Kristen一筹。她之前也认为Ed很奇怪，但这次为什么感觉完全不同？为什么这次听上去更像是粗话？

Ed在内心咒骂自己有这样的想法，Kristen是他的女朋友，他不应该如此抗拒她，因为她只是不了解Oswald。“我觉得他能随心所欲地选择他想怎么生活。”他挣扎了一下还是说了出来，“那一点也不奇怪。”他低头看着眼前地食物，Kristen抬起了眉毛。

“你还好吗？Ed？”

“我很好。”

“我很抱歉如果让你不开心了，就是，他就是有一点奇怪。”

“他不奇怪，Kringle小姐。”

“叫我Kristen，Ed。“

Ed深吸了一口气，抬头看着她露出了一个微笑。“抱歉，我分心了。“他说。她皱起了眉头但是也给了他一个微笑。他现在愿意付出一切来回到之前的那个夜晚，和Oswald聊天要轻松很多。所有的欢声笑语都那么自然，自己不用故作微笑，对方也不会称呼任何人为‘怪胎‘。

尤其是对Ed喜欢的人，绝不会出言不逊。

“你的厨艺永远没有停止让我惊叹，Ed, 你会把我喂胖的。“

“我很高兴你喜欢，我喜欢为别人下厨，不保证你绝对不会发胖的。“

Kristen大笑着又往嘴里送了一口食物，她眨了眨眼睛，调情的意图非常明显。Ed现在真的没有心情，尤其是Oswald占据了他整个脑子。

现在拒绝承认这个事实还有什么意义？之前因为想到这个，而导致在自己家的浴室里面惊慌失措，立马安排了和自己真实的女朋友来约会。不要提这整整一周都没有安生。九周不到一天的相处时间，就让他对爱慕了好几年的漂亮女人丧失了兴趣。现在他比起她，更加渴望Oswald.

“所以Ed，”她站了起来，以一种刻意的姿态贴近了他。Ed内心开始恐慌，他怎么可以让她失望？她是他的女朋友，他不应该让她失望才是。但是现在真的不是时候，“Kristen,我……“他挣扎着想站起来，但是在他找到接口之前，她就倾身吻了他。

他攥紧了双手，然后尝试轻柔地推开对方，她用双手环住了他的脖子。她又皱起了眉头，“怎么了？“  
“我，我需要走了。“

“这是你的家，Ed, 我们有一整晚。“她笑着又想靠上来，但是这次Ed大力推开了她。”对不起Kristen,我有些事情要做，今天早上突然发生的事情。“他快速回到道，起身拉开了椅子。Kristen看上去被惹怒了但是拉了拉裙子，叹了口气，”抱歉Ed。我走。“

“你不需要道歉Kristen，我不是这个意思。“Kristen脑里的那根弦断掉了

“闭嘴Ed.如果你不想要我，你就当着我的面直接说。“

“我想要你，只是……“

“不要再找借口了Ed，整个晚上你都阴沉沉的！我认识你好几年了，我认识的Ed绝对不会这样。如果因为我是个混蛋，我已经意识到了我不该这么做。但是我是真的喜欢你Ed，如果你改变主意了，就TMD告诉我！“

他被吓得一动不动，因为之前从没有见过她爆粗口。他的脑子被搅在了一起，这是他们第一次吵架，他根本不知道该怎么办。

“但是，“

“是谁？你是个很棒的男人，身为男朋友也超级体贴，但是我们不合适，Ed.“

“Kristen，我，没有别人，我，我爱你。”他之前从没有说这么大声过，连他自己都不确定这是不是真的。

“不，Ed，你不爱我。你之前的确对我有感觉，我又不瞎。现在让我走，你就会更快乐的。“

“不要这样，Kristen, 我的确爱你，而且……“

“我知道关于Tom的事情，Ed!“她冲他吼道。

Ed僵住了，”我不知道你什么意思。”她冲上去扇了他一巴掌，“不要说谎，Ed！你让Dougherty因为暴力而被解雇了！“

“他在伤害你，Kristen.我不知道该做什么，就只能举报……“

“你本该和我谈谈，Ed。我本来应该感谢你帮我脱离泥潭，但是和我当面承认就这么困难嘛？“她大为光火，”我一直在等和我说，向我坦白，然后我就会原谅你，但是你从来没有！“

“我不能……你会气疯了的。“Edward并没有对此做心理准备，他知道Kristen很聪明，但是他没有意料到她能推测出事情的全部经过。”我现在的确气疯了。“她威胁道。

“在一段关系中最重要的是坦诚Ed。我希望我们还能是朋友……但是我知道现在你一点都不想要我了，我也不想呆在你的谎言之中。“她叹了口气，因为生气而喘着，然后她想到了什么，表情软化了下来。”是因为Oswald是吗？“她低声问道，看上去顿悟了。Ed的心跳都停了，这么明显嘛?

“我……是的。”现在否定一点意义都没有了？她低头看向了地面，然后抬起了头，“请帮我转达我的问候给他，Ed，祝你好运。“她迈步走出了公寓，关上了身后的门，留下了Edward Nygma独自在混乱中。

她和他分手了。

这算是一种解脱嘛？

他开始大笑起来，重重地坐在了地上，他现在应该怎么做？其他人在分手后都是怎么做的？

于是，他打给了Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面会有关于Edward(不那么)悲伤然后和Oswlad喝酒的章节，可能会有点突兀，但是这样才能让Kristen助攻（gonna go out）


	13. The aftermath  创伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald来帮Ed解决他分手以后的问题……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy加入故事

“Ed?“ Oswald接起了电话。Ed打来电话的时候，他和Ivy正坐在沙发上，谈论着她的花店。她喜欢谈论她的花，所有一切的事情，花语，颜色，还有所有她不能卖的植物。她喜欢教Martin有关于花的知识，而后者一直很喜欢听。她从很早前之前就说服了Oswald让她教Martin怎么在花园中种花。

今晚Ivy来他们家吃晚饭的时候，他们一起从花园里采摘了一些百合花。然后饭后聚在一起后，Martin因为要睡觉了，所以就先回自己房间了，留他们在客厅闲谈。

之前两人就聊起过Ed，Ivy立马就猜到了Oswald对那个男人不只是柏拉图的爱慕。所以听到Oswald接到电话时喊出的名字的时候，立马像是听到了八卦的青春期少女一样。

“怎么了Ed?嘿，没事的，你说。“Oswald听见另一边Edward惶恐的声音，混杂着大笑和哭泣声，飞快到模糊地解释着。Ivy靠过来想听的更清楚，但是Oswald用他那条好的腿踢开了她，后者抗议地喊道，”喂！“ 借着空隙Oswald甩给了她一个靠枕，离开了沙发。如果让他这个姐姐听到他和Ed的对话他就玩完儿了。

Edward以前也给他打过电话，就是一些日常轻松的问候和谈话，是他一天中除了在上课之前，和下课之后的时间见到儿子和Ed以外，最开心的时刻。有一次甚至在睡觉之前，他和Ed电话打着打着就睡着了，这一切都感觉很棒。当然，后来他立马发短信，为了让对方这么晚才睡而道歉。他得到Ed电话号码的那一天，Victor打电话给他，用一些不祥的笑话道喜。不幸的是，Jim也含沙射影的表达了相同的意思。

“Edward,一切都会好的，先深吸一口气，学着我，吸气，呼气。“Oswald深吸了几口气，他之前见过陷入恐慌的人，Edward听上去像是陷入了相同的情况。Edward终于平静了下来，疯狂的笑声逐渐被粗重的呼吸和偶尔的抽泣声取代。

“Kristen和我分手了，对不起，对不起我不知道我还能打给谁，或者怎么办。我觉得我有些必须要去做的事情。“

Kristen走了，如果不是Ed现在迫切需要他（的陪伴），Oswald大概会庆祝各种可能性和希望。他给了Ivy一个歉意的表情，后者点了点头，竖起大拇指表示了担忧。然后离开了房间。 Edward现在就需要他。

“不要道歉，没事的。你想谈谈发生了什么吗？或者你需要陪伴吗？“Oswald冷静地询问道。

“你会来吗？“

“我回来吗？Ed我愿意为你做任何事情。“

“我就需要你。请过来好吗？带着酒？“

因为他的朋友平日里就总是乐观的样子，所以现在声音里的绝望让Oswald的心有了一道裂缝，他被对方的话吓到了。这个女人真的伤了他的心，Oswald觉得对她的恨又多了一层，

“我马上就到，你想要红酒还是酒精浓度更高的？“

“我想要后者……谢谢，Oswald。“Ed快速回答道，然后挂了电话。

Oswald拿了一瓶威士忌，以防万一又拿了一瓶红酒，他不想看着Ed崩溃但是他的确希望能安慰到他。他拿上外套，简单地告诉了Ivy发生了什么，他现在要去做什么，还有他会很晚才回来后，就以最快地速度开车到了Ed的家然后敲了门。

Ed满脸泪痕的打开了门，他的眼睛里面充满着悲伤和疑惑，Oswald举着酒瓶们，希望脸上露出的只是同情，因为看到Ed这样让他心痛。“我两种酒都带了以防万一。“Oswald强撑起一个笑容，Ed嘿嘿笑了一声，揉了揉眼睛。

“谢谢，Os.“他嘴里嘀咕着走向沙发。Oswald因为这个昵称心剧烈的跳了一下，小心翼翼地用一边手臂环住了Ed，试图让这个动作看上去不是亲密，”你想聊聊吗？“

“我……她发现了Mr.Dougherty的事情了。是我让他被解雇的。他之前一直虐待Kristen，然后我举报了他，即使我没有资格这么做，然后他就被炒了，后来就只能从一个城市搬到另一个城市。我们之间的关系就是基于这件事情，它给了我能约她出去的自信。“他叹了口气，抬头看着Oswald。

“她恨我，Oswald，至少曾经有过，她一直认为我很奇怪，是一位怪异，惹人讨厌，令人毛骨悚然的老师。用谜语和那些怪异的小常识来烦她，而且一举一动都愚蠢透顶。“Ed继续用自我厌恶的语调描述着自己。

“Edward，你一点也不奇怪。你不怪异，而且我爱你的那些谜语。不要让她的行为改变你看待自己的方式，她不值得拥有你Ed。你只是需要一位能看清并且接受你本质的人。”Oswald微笑地看着Ed。  
“我不需要别人。”Ed感叹道，“我不知道我是否真的爱过她，但是意识到自己把注意力全部放在一个不能正确看待你的人的身上，还是感觉到受伤。我浪费了太多时间在我并不是真正想要的事物上面。‘  
“你什么意思？“

“我以为我爱了她好多年，我爱她的智慧，她对我也不是很刻薄，还有她也很漂亮。但是我不了解她，我从来也没有了解过她。我不爱她……“Ed深吸了一口气，”这一切都没有意义。“最后总结道。Oswald打开了酒瓶，给Ed倒了一杯。对方拿起杯子就一口气喝光了。

“发生了就发生了，你可以从错误中学习后然后继续生活。也许会很困难，尤其是开始的时候，但是至少你知道发生了什么。“Oswald轻揉了揉Ed的后背，也给自己倒了一杯。

喝酒间，Ed分享了几个在一切问题被提出之前有关于Kristen的故事，然后这些是怎么急剧转下导致现在的结局的。掠过了自己是怎么对最好的朋友产生情愫的部分。他重点指出给Kristen的花束的部分，然后解释了他很喜欢研究花语，这时Oswald意识到，因为Ivy的影响，自己对于花语简直随手拈来。

“你知道那些意味着秘密的爱吧？“他漫不经心地随口一提，”如果这是秘密，那么传递地信息一开始就不对。“

“它们……它们不是为了她准备的。“Ed呢喃道。

“你。你喜欢上了别人？当你个Kristen在一起地时候？“Oswald问的时候感觉心跳得飞快，他们现在都喝酒了，但是他能分清内心是因为这句话产生了愚蠢地激动。

“我……是的，我想这也是我们分手的理由之一，这样对我们都比较好。“

“我比较偏向于同意……在恋爱关系中两个人的感情往往不一定会长久。“

“你现在是不是很好奇？“

Oswald耸了耸肩，“人类本能。“

“抱歉……我还没有准备好和你分享。“Edward站了起来，穿过了房间，拿起了那束紫色的花，递给了Oswald。“如果别人不能拥有这个，至少你能。紫色是属于你的颜色。”Ed微笑起来。Oswald脸不受控制地红了，接过了花束。

“谢谢，Ed……”

“我希望你知道Oswald。我愿意为你做任何事情，就像你对我一样……”Ed边说边坐回了沙发里。一阵沉默以后，Oswald看着Ed的脸，身子不受控制地向前倾……

就在他触碰到他朋友嘴唇地前一秒，变成了一个拥抱。内心无比希望Ed听不见自己现在飞速跳动地心脏。他刚刚怎么就差点没控制住？

“谢谢。”他低声说道，拍了拍Ed的背部。Ed用两倍的力道回抱了他，把他的头埋在了Oswald的脖颈边。最后，两人分开，在公寓绿色的灯光中注视着彼此。有一秒Oswald很确定Ed看向了他的嘴唇,但是很快移开了视线。

Edward突然发出了一声叹息，“我很抱歉Oswald，看看现在都几点了！”他叫着站了起来。“没关系的，Ed…”

“你可以留下来过夜。现在让你开车回去太晚了，更不要说我们今晚都喝醉了。”

Oswald的心跳加快，和一个你爱的男人同床共眠是个坏主意。但是他因为喝醉而不清醒的一部分却完全不在意，超级爱着这个主意。“好吧。”他很轻易就选择跟随后者。

Edward松了一口气，快速走向了床。“我不怎么穿睡衣，所以只能给你我的运动裤。”说话间翻找着衣柜。如果Ed要全程半裸着睡在他旁边，Oswald觉得他今晚觉得把持不住。看着半裸的EdwardNygma又会发生什么错事呢？（ No way seeing a half-naked Edward Nygma could not go wrong）

“问题不大。”他还因为刚刚那个拥抱而晕晕乎乎的，但是准备好和Edward一起睡在一张床上又是另一件事了。除了他小时候和妈妈，还有在Martin做噩梦的时候，他从来没有和别人睡在一张床上过。这会是全新的体验。如果晚上他们不小心抱在了一起怎么办？如果他睡着的时候做了什么奇怪的举动怎么办？

Edward丢给他一条运动裤，还有宽大的法兰绒衬衫，给他指了指浴室。“我通常会穿着内裤睡觉……如果你介意的话我可以套上衬衫？”一部分的Oswald内心呼天喊地，另一半则试图保持冷静。他决定和自己理性的一半走，应该错不到哪去……

他穿上了宽大的衬衫，闻起来和他的朋友一摸一样，这个公寓的味道会让他记很久很久，让他持续不断地想起公寓的主人。他穿着真的很大，但是衣服舒服又温暖。他出来的时候发现Ed坐在了床的一边，等着他。他身上紧身的白色T恤让Oswald不后悔要求了一句。虽然他看不见对方的腿，但是，好吧，人要懂得知足。

Oswald小心翼翼地睡在了Ed的身边，把被子盖到了他的肩膀，转过身面对着Edward，对方正盯着天花板。“晚安，Ed。”他尽可能轻声地说，Ed把头转了过来，在黑暗中露出了微笑。

“晚安，Os”他把自己埋进了枕头里，发出了一声可爱的哈欠。他的腿向两边肆意舒展，一条腿搭在了Oswald的腿上。如果Oswald把腿在往对方那里移一点……然后Ed在晚上下意识地用一条手臂环住他……然后Oswald也不小心做了同样地事情，把他的脸埋在了Ed地胸膛里，他们双腿缠绕在一起……

谁也没有把心思说出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些很Gay的内容。请享受。


	14. Lazy mornings 懒散散的早晨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald 和Ed起床了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容如题

早上Oswald在某人的怀里醒来。这是有生之年头一次，第一反应就是慌张，然后他认出了他最好朋友的气味。他们完全就被对方抱在怀里。Ed的手臂环绕着他，Oswald的一条手臂搭在对方的腰上，谁知道他们的脚发生了什么。Oswald享受着这种感觉，他第一次在起床的时候带着微笑。Ed环绕着他，舒适而又温暖，让他每个毛孔都散发着愉悦。，阳光透过窗户照了进来，能让他看清Ed的脸。他看上去很满足。

他知道在Ed的内心深处可能因为Kristen的离开而找寻安慰，但是知道自己能帮上忙的感觉真好。和他睡在一起，甚至抱在一起，能让对方找回安全感。如果Oswald有办法的话，他希望未来每天早上都能这样醒来。

所以与其现在起床，他更愿意把剩下的时间都花费在对方的怀抱里，也许再把对方抱得紧一点。但是还没有半个小时，Ed就有了苏醒的趋势，腿部舒展开来，深吸了一口气。Oswald摒住了呼吸，希望Ed会因为怕吵醒他而保持现在的姿势，否则一切都会变得很尴尬。

Ed却没有惊慌，也没有逃开，匆忙移开或者把Oswald从他身上推开。他就保持着这个姿势，就像是和Oswald这样一点问题也没有，他甚至把脸埋在了Oswald的发间，揉了揉头发。

“早啊，Os。”他低声喃喃，Oswald差点没听见。“我知道你醒了，你的呼吸乱了。”Ed调笑地抬起手，把Oswald本来就乱的头发揉的更乱了。Oswald呻吟了一声，把头埋进了枕头里，不经意之间靠在了Ed的胸口。

“来吧，小懒虫（sleepy head）”Ed挠起了Oswald的腰肢，后者发出了小孩子般的咯咯笑。“我不想起床。”Oswald笑着假意抱怨道，他的手把Ed抱的更紧了些，虽然两者并没有什么关系。Ed叹了口气，摸了摸Oswald的头，理顺了又反方向弄乱。“为什么你的头发这么柔软Os？它们总是这么服帖……”他边继续手上的动作，一边继续喃喃道，让Oswald满足的哼唧起来。

“护发品。”他尽可能孩子气地嘟囔了一声，最后还是抬眼看向了Ed的双眼。对方看上去和戴着眼镜的时候有点不一样，颧骨更加明显，因为没有整理的头发加上松软的床，他看上去简直是前所未有的可爱。Oswald想到自己对这个男人的感情心里一紧，尤其是后者还微笑地看着自己地时候，他可能看上去像只偷偷摸摸地耗子。

Ed叹了口气看着他，眼里有一种Oswald确信自己一定会融在里面的感情。“我们最后总归会起来的，你不得不回到Martin身边去……”Oswald觉得一丝内疚，他还没来得及告诉Ivy自己要过夜来着。“我知道……我不喜欢早上。”他轻声回答，最终还是不情愿地松开了对方，像猫一样伸展了一下身体。Ed因为听见了叹气而笑出了声，起身坐在了床上，揉了揉眼睛。“你醒来地时候看上去像一只毛茸茸的小鸟。”Ed说，他的声音比平时更低沉而沙哑，让Oswald的心跳狂跳起来。

“那是一个赞美还是一个侮辱，Mr.Enigma？” Oswald开玩笑地坐直了身子，拉了一下不寻常地睡衣。他看了一下房间四周，酒瓶还想昨晚一样打开着，花朵开始枯萎……那束花还在他们昨晚拥抱的沙发旁边的桌子上。

“绝对是一个赞美。鸟类们都很可爱。”

Oswald感觉自己脸红了，决定重新把脸埋进枕头里来掩盖自己的害羞。“我总是在你的前面，但是你永远也看不到我。我是什么？”Ed轻声发问。

“未来。”Oswald的声音从枕头里传了出来，然后就是沉默。

“我不知道我们两个人的未来是什么样的，但是我很期待。现在，未来就是你要从床上起来了。”Ed拍了拍Oswald身下的床垫，后者发出了一声短促的尖叫，皱着眉转了过来。  
“谁说的？”

“是我，小笨蛋（silly） “Ed弹了一下他的鼻子，下了床，走向了厨房，然后拿出了平底锅。”你喜欢鸡蛋嘛？“Oswald呻吟着表示赞同。”能麻烦给我一杯咖啡嘛？“他的身形东倒西歪。Ed大笑着答应道，”可以。“  
Oswald笑着看着Ed开始准备他们地早餐，他慢慢走向了手机，然后拿了起来。7个来自Ivy的未接来电。最近的一个来自一小时前，打开就是把他吵醒的东西。他打给了Ivy，对方在第二声响声后就接了起来。

Oswald给自己做足了心理准备，“你在哪？“她大声质问道，声音太大以至于Oswald把手机拿开了一点点。”我在Ed家过夜了。“他随意一说，”等下！发生了什么吗？“Oswald被自己的呼吸呛住了，一半这个问题回来自他其他的那几个朋友而不是Ivy。他咳嗽了一声，然后大声反驳道，”NO！“ Ivy在另一端立马大笑了起来。

“下次请在要我整晚帮你看孩子之前打给我，我要去趟超市，所以不得不打电话给Selina让她帮我开店！“

“对不起Ivy，完全是突发状况，我喝醉了然后我们两个人都累到没办法做聪明的决定了。“

“好吧，至少你玩得很开心。“她说话的语气暗示着现在Oswald不想去思考的事情，”Ivy, 矜持一点（behave）”

“好吧，好吧，享受和你男友的早餐时光吧。“

“闭嘴！“他压低声音吼道，在挂断之前她又调笑了起来，留下Oswald一人脑子一团乱麻。Ed看着他皱起了眉头，”刚刚是谁打来的？“

“是我的一个妹妹（sister），确认一下Martin没事。希望她不会传播什么谣言。“他揉了把脸，把手机扔在了沙发上，走向了厨房。”闻起来太棒了Ed,你的厨艺非凡无比。“Oswald笑道，Ed回了他一个微笑。”好吧，只要你能发现味道的正确配方，所有的事情都会变得容易。我花了大部分时间整理出了所有人的喜欢和不喜欢。我喜欢研究最奇怪并且最棒的事物。“他说话间带着难以遮掩的自豪。  
“我想说这一切都值了，但你一定知道。“

“谢谢。“他拿出烤好的土司，把鸡蛋装入了盘子里。”盐和胡椒？“他拿着调味品问Oswald。 Oswald端着自己的一份点了点头，然后他们分别坐在了桌子的两边。”这真实太TM好吃了，我觉得你就煮不出来难吃的事物Ed。“Oswald低吟一声，吃光了炒蛋，他没有撒谎但是可能有点夸张。Ed是一个很棒的厨师。

Ed因为评价而觉得脸有点发烫，他露出了一个微笑，低头安静地吃着鸡蛋。这是一个美好地早上，尤其是Ed向他炫耀他精致地咖啡机和打泡的牛奶的时候。Oswald平时没有什么时间所以总是会选择速溶的，这简直就像是从另一个世界来的美好。两人都没有提起早上的抱抱，也没有觉得有必要。

他们都觉得舒适开心，这就是全部了，也许他们现在还不想思考其中的深意。

“今晚见。“Ed在Oswald向他借了一切衣服好让他开车回家后笑了起来。”今晚见，Ed.“Oswald挥手道别，刹那间他做了个决定，他把Ed拉进了怀里给他对方一个简短的拥抱，然后迅速推开，转身，带着微笑离开。

已经没有人记得Kristen是谁了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们需要有爱而黏糊糊的情侣


	15. A lot more pining.  更多的悲伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间有点跳跃  
详细描写了一下Oswald有多焦虑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor和Ivy任务完成，Oswald受到了惊吓

“所以你会告诉我发生了什么是吧？”

Ivy一早上都在用富有深意的眼神看着他，然后直到Victor因为丢了钥匙从于是窗户里爬了进来，Ivy才把注意力稍微用在了告诉Victor整个经过上，然后拷问就开始了。Martin现在在和他的朋友们玩，而Ed要到傍晚才过来，所以现在就是用他根本不存在的爱情生活来质问他的最好时间段。反正就是些他和Edward Nygma不存在的恋爱日常。

“什么发生了什么？我安慰了当晚失去女友的好友，大概花了几个小时，然后就过夜了，就像个普通朋友一样？”他冷静的说道，头从一早上就开始读的，那位“普通朋友”介绍的恐怖小说中抬了起来，虽然他心里知道他们全程都没有谈及Kristen Kringle, 但实际上Ed就一直在挑这段关系的毛病，然后就是因为没有从一开始就预见这段关系会失败而咒骂自己。再然后Oswald开始不断地尝试阻止Ed继续谈论女人而把话题换到了恐怖故事上，这就是为什么Ed给他推荐了几本好的。

Victor盯着他，“你们睡在了一张床上，你还穿了他的衣服，我们之间的友情可从来没有发展到这步。如果这是友情的话，我现在申请加入到你们当中。”他感叹道，“但是我不会给你任何我的衣服的。”Oswald愤愤地回复说，对他看上去不怎么聪明地朋友皱起了眉头。

“只是晚上睡在了一张床上，你早上就看上去非常开心地样子，你确定什么都没有发生？” Ivy十分坚定，手撑在桌子上，诱导性地问道。Oswald现在绝对没有因为想起早上在Ed怀中醒来地场景而脸红。

“我们大概就是以外的在晚上抱在了一起，但是早上并没有太尴尬。”他尽可能轻描淡写。Victor发出了很烦人地口哨声，笑得像个4岁的孩子。“你认真的，Boss?这可是友谊中很不常见的一环啊，我们也是朋友啊，为什么我得不到你的抱抱嘛？”

“Ed刚刚失去了女朋友！如果你有很糟糕的分手经历的话我也会拥抱你的。”

“还有什么需要交代的嘛？”Ivy没有耐心地追问，看上去完全被故事吸引了，真不幸。“他在沙发上第一次拥抱了我，这感觉很好……说他会为我做任何事情……”Oswald嘟囔着转移视线。Victor发出了“yoooo”的声音（aww’d）然后拍了一下手。

“Oswald，那很基。最好的朋友不会这么做的。”

“我知道他绝对不是直的！到昨天之前他还有女朋友，但是如果我现在做什么，一定会有反效果。这还是在假设他喜欢男人的情况下，尤其是我的话。”

“兄弟，我看见过你们同处一个屋檐下，他绝对一直在看着你。”

“Victor!”

“认真的Os,你不能一直跟在他后面为他难过，至少试着约他出去或者做些别的。”

“不，敬谢不敏。可能我最终会，但不是现在。”

“拜托！”

“哦Victor，我想这是第一次听见你用请求词。”

“就冒险一回（bite the bullet），至少把你们共处的时间用来更有效率的勾引他。”

“我收回刚刚说的话。”

Oswald揉了揉眼睛，他的朋友们真的很喜欢把他推向自己没有准备好的事情面前。唯一一次成功而且结果喜人的就是在加快领养Martin这件事情上。有些时候成功是成功了，但是代价巨大。大部分时间，Jim会离这种烂事远远的，直到真的严重涉及到Oswald。最后他是说服Oswald签字同意收养的人，在其他人的压力之下。而现在Jim只知道Ed因为有女朋友的这件事情伤了Oswald的心，所以目前不会参和进来。而Victor，每天都无情的用这件事情调侃他，Ivy则非常希望Oswald能有一个男朋友，一个她和Martin都觉得合适的人。

好几个月过去了，Edward和Oswald变得更加亲近，基本上周末都在一起，有时候和Martin一起去超市，买一些有感情价值的无用之物（useless items that now held sentimental value）。有一次去酒吧，几乎喝到了断片，每每Oswald想到差点失去理智而表白就快吓晕过去了Victor还在持续不断地骚扰着Oswald，Jim最终还是听到了所有的故事发展，Ivy全力在给他施压。Martin很明显也加入了施压队伍中，他不断地用不那么含糊的话语来暗示他们会组成一个很棒的家庭的。

一切都进展地非常顺利，除了上述来自朋友们的压力，Oswald和Ed相处地更开心了。Ed是他最好的朋友，在短短的时间内他们一起做了很多事情，同时Edward来他的宅邸也更加平凡了，而同时去Ed的公寓也越来越自然了，时间让他们更加亲近。

Martin在学校表现得很出众，Ivy的园艺事业蒸蒸日上（florist was flourishing 小双关），Jim和Victor也一切安好，Ed还和他说自己和Kristen再次变成了普通朋友。Oswald对此不是很开心，但他知道自己的位置。花太多的时间在这个男人身上对他的爱慕没有任何帮助，只增不减，看着自己爱着这个男人所有的一切。他的智慧，他的外表，他的幽默，他的谜语，这个列表还在不断变长……也许把一切都埋在心里并不健康。但他会和Victor或者Jim谈谈，不是Ivy,因为后者会把这当作是不断谈论她女朋友的邀请。Martin都知道，但他不想和他的儿子谈论对他老师的爱恋。

“你知道3个月前你就说过自己在考虑和那个男人坦白了吧。时间差不多了。为什么你TM还没开始准备？”有一晚Victor和他坐在沙发上对他嚷嚷着。Oswald原本想和他玩一局棋的，但是最后不知道为什么又开始谈论起了他对Ed日益增加的感情。“我不想破坏我们的友谊！那简直烂透了。我爱那个男人所以我不会这么冲动。”

Victor叹了口气，“Oswald你是我的朋友所以我能了解，但是你不能永远把对他的爱藏起来。这对你不好。”他平静地说，Oswald一言不发地盯着地面，“请尽快告诉他。”  
“好吧，我周五会约他吃晚饭，我会尝试去表白。我就是……有点害怕。”

“会没事的，就算我的猜测一直是错的，但是他很在意的，所以就算你们的感情是不对等的，你们的友谊也不会轻易被破坏的。”Victor微笑起来。

“谢谢Victor…我想我要去打个电话了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们终于让他们跨出了一大步了是不是？？然后晚餐在8点在宅邸里。Ed带着红酒，希望第二个人格（doppelgangers）不要出现。


	16. Asking 邀请

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald用了他全部的勇气……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop （开心的呐喊

Oswald经过了一夜的深思熟虑后还是决定靠自己，如果Ed同意的话，可以安排在周四，这样自己就可以有一天时间来准备了。Oswald只需要去接Martin，然后后者会在给他一个 “我懂得” 的眼神后自觉跑去操场和朋友一起玩。他看上去对父亲要做些什么了如指掌，可能是Victor告诉他的，或者就是Oswald在不知道什么地方露出了马脚。有生之年头一次啊，Oswald站在他最好的朋友面前，紧张的手不知道该放在哪里，聚集全部的勇气，约他出来。

“Ed,我……嗯……我想问你……”

“你想问什么，Oswald?” Ed看上去很冷静地随意一问，他低头用一种无忧无虑地表情笑着看着他。Oswald觉得自己地呼吸一滞，脑袋中的东西顺着空气飘啊飘啊，飘出了窗户。他做不到，不是现在，以后也不行。不行。

Edward长得好看，聪明，整个人好到超乎寻常。Edward这样的人凭什么会和他约会？各种悲观地想法，自我质疑和恐惧再次席卷了他的脑子，留他哑口无言。这不是第一次了，实际上，这种场景在这一周里不断出现。

“好吧，你猜怎么的？我忘了要说什么了，就这么一瞬间的事情。”

Edward皱起了眉头，嘴微微张开，一脸的失望。Oswald立马在内心咒骂自己。当然，Ed意识到了他一直在试图和他说些什么。 “我从来没有这样的经历。”他面无表情地盯着Oswald，“我猜也是。”Oswald紧张地笑了起来。

“明天见，Os.”Ed临走前看了他一眼。

“再……见……Ed……”

Oswald快速走出教室，强行无视这是他这周第四次失败地尝试。Martin站在门外，期待着看着他的爸爸，看到他的样子脸立马搭了下来。 “又失败了？”他飞速叹了口气表达了自己的气愤。Oswald用手拍了一下孩子的前额，看着Martin苦闷的呻吟了一声。“嗯……又一次失败了。我发誓我明天会成功的。”瞒着儿子关于自己的计划是没有意义的，他很清楚地知道这点。“你一整周都在这么说Dad！”

“我发誓！”

Oswald像热锅上的蚂蚁一样，周五早上他没敢尝试，以至于Martin对他的失望又累积了些。Martin想在周五晚上在Jim家和Barbara一起度过，所以Oswald晚上就一个人。在一整天自我鼓励以后，终于在接Martin的时候鼓起了勇气。

但是当看见Ed的一瞬间，所有的自信都付之东流了。Oswald帮Martin的几位同学找到了他们的父母，笑着看着小孩跑开。Edward偷偷站到了他的身后，笑着说，“我不断地发现你令人惊叹的一面Oswald。明明我才是老师，但是你比我更擅长和小孩相处！”

“我知道这是个谎言Ed，你比我好太多了。”Ed欣然接受了他的夸奖，Oswald怦然心动了一下，无论过了多久，这种感觉仿佛永远不会消散一样。“实际上Ed……有件事情我想和讨论一下。今晚8点可以来我家吃完饭嘛？”

Edward笑着随意点了点头，Oswald本意是想说的更像是一个约会的！“我会带一瓶好的红酒来的。”也许Ed懂了也说不定？Oswald感觉自己的笑容弧度变大，快乐和激动还有内心的紧张都搅在了一起。“我很期待。”Oswald用一种尽可能在调情的语调回答道，之前他们有这样开玩笑地调戏过对方。

所有人都和最好的朋友一起喝醉过的经历对吧？

Oswald冲出教室，一直在等待的Martin立马跟到了他的后面。 “你成功了吗？如果你这次在没有成功，我就要把你拉到Mr.E面前帮你问了！”Martin迅速比划道，但是看到Oswald开心而满足的神情，他的眼睛立马就亮了。

“你成功了！”

“是的。”

“我太为你骄傲了Dad！”

“等下，这句话应该我对你说才是Martin。” Oswald揉了揉他儿子的头发，驾车回去的时候全程挂着笑脸。他真希望等下也能这么顺利……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我从原剧中偷了一些台词，虽然不是很准确，因为我没有再确认一遍，反正就很合适。Martin现在超级开心，也许会安装几个监控摄像头来观察发生什么事情。  
我们只能期望在买红酒的时候不会发生什么错事！！！  
（一个有趣的故事，我的叔叔因为Isabella的剧情而弃剧了，因为他觉得剧情蠢得要死，而且他是对的，他甚至都不站这对CP，但是我们无论如何还是会谈论Gotham的。）


	17. Confessions… 告白……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald表白了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一天里面更新了3章，我现在思如泉涌。 还有我提前道歉，所以不要弄死我。

Oswald到家后开始陷入了无声的恐慌中，他打给了Jim来缓解自己的紧张，告诉了他将要发生什么。Jim全力支持他的决定，甚至还分享了一些他第一次约会时候的轶事。一切都没事的。就算Edward不会爱他，但他依然是在意Oswald的。

他想好了晚餐吃什么，摆置好了餐桌，对一切事情都大惊小怪，还换了两身西装。用发胶固定好了造型，甚至比平时化了更浓的妆容。他还买了花，但是绝不会放在桌上，因为这会提前败露自己的计划。他甚至写下了可以对Ed说的话……

他比较偏向于戏剧化的求爱。也许轻松的风格也可以尝试一下，比如“嘿我对你的喜欢超过了一个朋友该有的，我们应该在一起。”来替代“我爱上了你已经好几个月了，我会为你上刀山下火海的。”后者可能会吓到Ed……

8点钟声敲响的时候Oswald的心脏一缩，紧张地到处踱步思考着哪里出错了。同时他彻彻底底陷入了恐慌，只想现在埋进床里，崩溃地哭泣。为什么Ed会想要和自己约会？他值得更好地。但至少发一条消息来也好啊。

当8：08变成了8：32，Oswald给自己倒了一杯威士忌，坐了下来。他对着对面空荡荡的椅子说着原本用来表白的词，感觉眼泪在眼眶中打转。Edward不想要他。他甚至觉得恶心，所以用他认为最好的方法来拒绝Oswald，就是选择不出现。

刚刚过去了2分钟，传来了门铃声。他站了起来，把威士忌放在了身后，飞快跑到了门，希望是他想的那个人。

Edward TMD Nygma穿着闪闪的绿色西装站在门口，头发全部刷到了脑后，脸上带着歉意的微笑。衣服几乎是紧贴着，勾勒出了完美的身材曲线，换了一个发型让他看上去更加有魅力了，Oswald感到了呼吸一滞，他太帅了……最后还是来了。

还带着红酒。

“对不起Oswald，选酒的时候被人打扰了。”Edward抱歉地说道，手里拿着地那瓶酒和几个月前，和Martin在Ed公寓里做客时的那瓶差不多。

“真的？请务必在晚餐的时候告诉我发生了什么。饭菜大概有点冷了。”Oswald开心地笑了起来，感觉到眼泪又一次在眼中累积。他怎么能认为他的朋友会这么糟糕？Ed不会抛弃他。他感到胃被内疚感捅了一刀，但是谢天谢地Ed现在就在眼前。这让他更加清楚地意识到自己想和对方在一起地欲望有多么强烈。

Edward坐在了Oswald的对面（这里作者可能是写错了，Edward sat down opposite Ed at the table）,当他看见桌上的中餐外卖以后，眼睛因为惊讶和开心而睁大。“在你说任何事之前，我特别要求你的那份没有洋葱。”Edward笑出了声，“你真是我的救世主！”他夸张地感叹道。

“所以现在告诉我，是什么在红酒店困住了你？”

“你大概不会相信。这太疯狂了Os。” 他用念白地语调起身开场，走到两人之间，打开了红酒，给他们都倒了一杯。“当时有个女人……”

Oswald太阳穴一跳，哦天哪，上帝啊，这是什么因为之前的所作所为而导致的报应嘛。就在他准备表白这么短的时间内，Ed就找到了别人嘛？他是不是太迟……

“她看上去和Kringle小姐一摸一样，但是是金发。穿着50年代的裙子，天哪，太疯狂了！”

Oswald悲伤的无法呼吸，鼻头一酸感觉自己又要哭出来了。拜托，上帝啊，不要是他想的那样。简直听上去就是最适合Ed的女人……“她用一个谜语来介绍了自己！就是，怎么回事？这是什么偶像剧嘛？”Ed夸张的表达了惊叹。Oswald感觉自己失去的希望，Ed决定向前看了。Ed找到了别人，一切都太迟了。

“我不敢相信她拖了我这么久，就不能看懂我让她走开的暗示嘛？坦白地说，我当时满脑子都是这么逃离红酒店，回到家……我是说宅邸来。”

一瞬间Oswald所有的恐惧都消散了，感到自己松了一口气。刚刚Ed是不是差点把他的宅邸成为家了？因为他觉得和Oswald在一起就像在家一样？

感谢上帝那个女人没有动摇自己朋友……他刚刚吓死了。

“那听上去的确很过分。Kristen有什么双胞胎之类的嘛？”

“不，这就是最离谱的过分。她和Kristen的外表一摸一样，但是却有我的性格。太怪了。”Ed打了个颤，Oswald大笑起来。很明显，Ed不会像之前一样爱上那个女人了。感谢上帝。

“Gotham限定。”

“为这句话，我要喝一口。” Ed举起酒杯。Oswald笑得更灿烂了，他还有机会。他们在沉默中吃了一会儿，偶尔说一些笑话或者来自Ed的科普事实。这一切自然的就像他们约会很久了一样。Oswald太开心了，差点就忘记了今晚的计划……

“所以，Oswald，你想和我谈什么？我感觉你有一段时间都是这样欲言又止了，我很好奇。”Ed用手托着下巴，扬起眉毛。Oswald停下了咀嚼的动作，额。 “我其实大概知道。但我想听你说出来。”Ed露齿而笑。哦他根本不知道，就是为了套我话是嘛？

Oswald吞下了食物，干咳起来。“我，嗯，我的确有些事情想说。我不知道是不是你想听到的……Edward我，我嗯……”Oswald说不出来……这太难以开口了。他尽力了而且他觉得今晚已经错过了太多次好时机了。他现在是真的很害怕被拒绝。他没法面对这样的心理上的伤疤。Edward太贴心了又无比耀眼，如果他拒绝了自己一定会觉得愧疚，而Oswald不希望他这样。

“Os，你能告诉我任何事情你知道的，你是我最好的朋友。”

“Edward Nygma…我…我有……” Oswald的声音越来越低而且结结巴巴起来。他一定要说出来，尽全力说出来。

“Os,没事的。”

Oswald深吸一口气，然后把目光从他的盘子上移开，看着Ed的眼睛，却又害怕在对方眼里看见自己的样子，但是现在就是决定时刻了。他爱着这个男人，他没办法再等下去哪怕一秒了。他是最神奇的人，最好的朋友，全哥谭最聪明的男人。

他太完美了。

“Ed, 我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶耶耶耶耶  
你们都猜对了，Isabella出现了，但是就是……嗯……什么都没发生  
真的抱歉自由发挥了（cliff hanger）！我问了下我朋友的意见她说虐一点没事，所以都怪她！我发誓下一章很快就写好了但是我不知道有多快！


	18. Response 回应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os表白了，这是Ed的回复

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短的一章，但是我就想看甜腻腻的恋爱！

“Oswald……”

Oswald打断了他，觉得自己还没有准备好现在就听到Ed的回复。他开始不受大脑控制的说起来，一股脑地都倾吐了出来。 “我从几个月前就开始爱你了但是我一直没办法告诉你，”Ed想开口被对方打断，“拜托就让我说完，你太好了，聪明，可爱，你的那些爱好总是让我不自觉的微笑起来。”他列举出了所有当想起Ed时能想到的词，Ed开始脸红了，但Oswald看向了别处而没有注意到。他不想听到或者看到任何拒绝的意思。“你和Martin相处地太好了，猜你的谜语是我一天中最棒的部分，然后……你是我最好的朋友……”Oswald叹了口气，猛地倒在了椅子上。

“我不能被买到，但是可以因为一眼就被偷走，”

Ed轻声说起了谜语，“我对于一个毫无用处，但是对两人是无价的，我是什么？”

Oswald觉得眼睛里溢满了眼泪，哦他多么希望……刚刚Ed是接受了他嘛？Ed和自己心意相通嘛？

他不知道答案，或者他不想说出错误的答案。现在处于决定成败的关键时候。“我，我不……我不能……”他艰难地开口。

Ed温柔地笑着，离开他的座位，缓缓地走向了Oswald。“我能导致或者终结一场战争。”另一个谜语？Oswald爱Ed的谜语，它们是他性格中很可爱的一部分，所以每次Ed说的时候都能逗他笑起来。他知道Ed也爱它们所以自己有时候也会反问，文字游戏总是带有种神秘感。“它能给你英雄们的神力，也能让你无能为力。”

他站在Oswald面前，眼里带着快乐的闪烁，“我能用一个眼神就被骗走，但是没有任何力量能强行让我停留。”他把手放在Oswald的脸上，Oswald下意识地把脸贴在了手心里，还在抽泣，“我是什么？”

Oswald看着Ed的眼睛，笑了起来， “爱？” Ed点点头。

“我也爱你，Oswald，你是无比的英俊和聪慧。你是我最好的朋友，唯一一个看清我本质的人。”两个人的额头贴在了一起，然后一起笑出了声。虽然两个人的姿势有点别扭，但是Oswald还是尽可能地伸手抱住了他的朋友。

因为Ed爱他。所以他们终于能开心地在一起了。

“我猜Victor是对的。”这个想法一瞬间出现在了他的脑子里。他现在对接下来发生的事情充满期待……Martin一定会开心疯了的，他们会变成一家人，一家人在一起。

“Os……我能吻你嘛？”Ed的大拇指摩擦着Oswald的嘴唇，然后者几乎有点没反应过来。Ed低头盯着他的嘴唇，然后抬头紧张的看着Oswald，等着他的反应。Oswald微微点了下头，Ed又笑了起来。他们都凑向了对方，接了他们第一个吻。很短暂也很纯洁，但是对现在而言就够了。Ed露出了一个大大的而又感染力的微笑，对Oswald伸出了手。

“这是一个很美的开始，但是我们能去长沙发吃吗？我现在想抱抱你。”Ed紧张地问道，几乎快要激动的蹦跶起来了。 “莫过于此了，Ed.”Oswald抓住了向他伸来的手，另一只手拿着盘子和酒来到了客厅，他们坐在一起差不多好几个小时，最后Ed几乎就快躺在Oswald的膝盖上了，他们的手始终没有放开。

这一切都很完美。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们可能会问接下来会发生什么？就是天伦之乐，这两人终于在一起了，现在就是让Victor， Jim，Ivy还有最重要的Martin知道这件事了。  
感谢你们读到这里！


	19. Waking up, not alone  起床后不再孤身一人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed 和 Oswald第一次以情侣的身份一起起床……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短，一些关于Ed是怎么和Oswald一家互动的，Zsasz出没，甜甜的。（Fluff）

这不是第一次Oswald Cobblepot在EdNygma身边醒来。实际上，他算了一下大概只有三次。一次是对方和Kristen分手的那晚，一次是他们喝到断片，然后一起在Oswald的客房里起来，还有一次就是Oswald所有的家庭成员都来过夜，但是床位不够。而这是第一次，被赋予了不同的意义。

他们在一起了。穿着普通的睡衣，习以为常地做着情侣日常会做的事情，虽然几个小时前才刚刚开始。爱让一切都加速了，Oswald猜测到。事先两个人就已经和很亲密了，现在感觉相处模式没发生什么大的变化。

在Oswald的眼睛睁开之前，就感觉有人把手放在了他的头发上，不幸的是他总是会因为 轻微的触碰或者声音而惊醒。他以前一直带着耳塞，副作用就是一直会疑神疑鬼。但是，当他慢慢睁开眼睛，最先看到的的就是微笑着的Edward.

“早啊，小懒虫。”Ed嘟囔着问候道，第一次两个人平行地躺在床上，第一次耳鬓厮磨……Oswald气鼓鼓（huffed）地试图把毯子拉过头，但发现自己的手腕被Ed抓住了。Oswald轻笑了一下，发现自己一点也不介意Ed继续手上轻拍他头发的举动。

当Oswald起床气消退了，Ed才把他拉进怀里，说话间气息喷在了头发上，“我们已经在爱情中睡过了头（sleep in love）, Martin快要回到家了，我也不希望Jim把我当入侵者一样攻击。”Ed叹了口气。Ed和Jim相处地一点也不好，但是Edward却和Ivy像房子着火一样热烈。Victor和Ed可以共处，但是Oswald不知道他们的友谊发展到了哪一步，只能假设他们相处地不错。Edward和Jim之间地关系简直可以用跋扈嚣张来形容，Oswald不知道他们到底为什么不喜欢对方，Jim明明是他们中最擅长回答Ed谜语的人，当然Oswald也在不断地进步。

看着Ivy和Ed坐一起聊科学是一种全新的体验，基本上就是处在“被他们排除在外”和“看到两个他爱的人相处这么好”，这两个想法中游移。Ed喜欢问Ivy关于她的植物们的问题，之前植物就是Ed热爱的事物之一。还好自己知道一点点，Oswald比较庆幸。

Martin和Ed更不要说了，他喜欢和他们两个人呆在一起的时光，看着他们从单纯的师生关系发展成更加亲密的关系是一件有意思的事情。就在一天前，他还只是想象着Ed成为Martin的父亲给他树立榜样，但是现在他可以亲眼看着这个场景发生了。他的儿子比他想的要早很多。

Oswald痛苦的呻吟了一声，轻微着舒展了一下身体。他从没有享受过早晨的时光，但是现在和Ed在一起后会稍微好一点。 “早，美人。”Oswald懒散着看着他的新男友，看着对方加深了微笑，让前者不禁害羞地感叹道这男人真好看。

“我们不能永远躺在床上。”虽然这么说着但是Ed完全没有起来的意图，所以Oswald抓住机会把Ed抱的更紧了。“我不想起来。”Oswald耍赖道，半路变成了撒娇。

Ed亲了一下他的额头，Oswald又恢复了笑容，他会习惯的。“如果你起床，我就去做早饭。”Ed前倾又正式地吻了吻Oswald的嘴唇。他现在终于可以这么做了，感觉真好。Oswald大概现在还会露出晕晕乎乎的表情，惊叹着着一切都是怎么发生的。

“好的吧（okie-dokie）”Oswald学着他低声回答道。Ed喜欢用一种短小而可爱的表达方式，所以对方很明显被逗笑了。“这是我才用的表达，Os!” 他试图滚到床边，终于，Oswald放开了他，这样两人就能起床了。Oswald还是睡眼惺忪的，他的手机在床头柜上不断地响着，他看着皱起了眉头。

“烦人的跳迪斯科的男人”

是Victor，真是棒棒的，他不知道要怎么在清晨头脑不清楚的时候对付Victor。有一次因为对方从厨房窗子里面爬进来，惹得他把一个（还好是塑料的）马克杯砸向了对方，Martin当时吓坏了。混//蛋。

“Victor？”Oswald带着愠怒接起了电话，Ed看向了他，给了他一个疑问的表情，Oswald耸了耸肩。

“嘿，Boss，昨晚怎么样了？我的小客户想要知道发生了什么。”

当然，明明是他想知道，用Martin做借口？认真的？“你和Martin在一起？那Jim呢？”

“他们两个人现在就站在你家门口，Oswald。当然我在里面，先和你们说一下以防看见什么不该看到的画面，你懂我的意思吧。”

“这不是个暗示也一点都不含蓄，顺带和你说一下，我们都穿着衣服。”Oswald威胁道。Ed被听到的内容震惊地扬起了一边的眉毛。

“哈，所以他和你在一起！我要去告诉小家伙。”

“Victor！”在Oswald可以继续教育他之前，对方挂了电话。“那个男人有天一定会烦死我的（will be the death of me），我先提前和你道歉，亲爱的。”Ed看上去满脸疑惑但还是发生一声轻笑。

“让我们面对疾风吧（Let’s go face the music）.”他伸出一边的手臂让Oswald搭在上面，“向前冲，吾爱。（Onward，love! ）”Oswald回应道，向上挥了挥手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz一点也不狡猾，Ed爱Oswald和他的家人们，Oswald的起床气永远也不会消失。
> 
> 我们爱无脑的甜蜜喜剧！！可能在某一处加一点剧情之类的。


	20. Cinnamon 肉桂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin和Ed一起烘培，而Oswald在和他的朋友们聊天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能是最后一章了，我也不确定。

“所以你们现在在约会了。”Jim和Oswald的其他家庭成员一起坐在了沙发上。Ed和Martin厨房做着某种“卷” 。 当分别回答完Ivy，Jim和Victor关于自己感情的问题以后，他就会去帮忙。但是此时他只觉得有些担心。

“是的，我想这是个很明显的事实，Jim。”

“你花了可够久的。”Jim嘲讽道，顺带喝了一口威士忌。而Ivy，则在每次Ed被提起的时候，缠着Oswald讲他们之间的故事，而做为交换，她也会讲一些关于Quinzel小姐的故事。Victor则一直间接地出现在Oswald这段感情生活中，继续做着一些奇怪随性的举动来毁了他的一天或者让他吓一大跳。

他和Ed在一起以后，Martin每天早上都很开心地和他们一起度过。Martin没有直接表明他的态度，但是在看见Ed吻了一下Oswald的脸颊以后，他竖起了大拇指然后露出了大大的笑容。虽然Oswald知道Martin和Ed因为学校所以大部分时间都在一起，但是每次Oswald看见两人呆在一起，都觉得自己心里暖洋洋的，能看到自己的男朋友和儿子相处地这么好是一种奇妙地感觉。

“所以你就和他吃了一顿精致地晚餐，然后就都解决了？哦哦Ozzie，你真浪漫。”Ivy反向坐在了椅子上，两条腿在空中晃荡。Oswald此时此刻已经放弃了纠正那个可怕地昵称了。她是不会改变她的行为的，反正Oswald也不是很在意。 “你们到现在为止已经交往了快好几周了，对吧？他为什么不干脆搬过来?” Jim问道。

Oswald还没来得及回答，Victor就先笑了起来。“他在Jimbo提出这个问题之前，就已经搬过来了，相信我，我是对的。”Victor说道。“你，Zsasz,一个不速之客。经常性地不经过允许就进入。你不住在这里。”Oswald发出了不满。他只有在叫Victor走开地时候才会称呼他的姓。“抱歉Boss,无论如何我都是更好的那个叔叔。”

“你什么意思？我可是上周带他去了公园，比你酷多了。”Jim开玩笑地说，虽然两人看上去都没有把这个争论当真（至少Oswald希望如此），但是他们还是喜欢把这个放在嘴边。这让Oswald感到难为情，而Ivy则幸灾乐祸地笑着看戏。 “我很高兴Martin也喜欢他！超级可爱！”她说。

就在他们谈话间，Martin打开了门，吓得Jim跳了起来，Oswald缩了一下。他抬头看见Martin咧嘴笑着，衬衫上沾满了面粉，脸上还有些不知道是什么的物质。他看上去激动到双眼闪闪发光，用Oswald差点跟不上地速度比划着手语。

“Ed和我做了肉桂小面包。”

所以不是面包卷，实际上厨房门被打开的一瞬间，所有的香味地前赴后继地飘了出来，天哪，太香了。“这太酷了！我能现在吃一个嘛？”Victor跳下他的位子，Martin摇了摇头，“现在还不行，还在冷却中，V叔叔。”

Ed出现在了门口，微笑着看着，他揉了揉Martin的头发，然后走向了Oswald。Ivy已经扬起了笑容，为什么他的家人都这么奇怪？他爱着他们，但是有些时候这个问题还是会困扰他。Jim加入了Martin和Victor的对话中，他们正在谈论制作过程中发生了什么。

Ed看上去在厨房里也被波及到了,满身都是面粉，还有些糖粉，闻起来是淡淡的肉桂味。“怎么样了，美人？”Oswald笑着抬头问道，Ed的笑容更深了。“什么从晶体来，但是和你一样甜？”

Oswald努力克制自己翻白眼的欲望，太俗套了。但是无法否认，听到的时候自己的心还是跳动了一下，一阵暖意和快乐袭来。他爱着这个男人， “哦，我不知道，蜜糖（sugar）？”他讽刺道，Ed点了点头。

“到处都是糖，我想Martin等下需要洗头了。”Edward大笑起来。他一直保持着那晚的发型，因为Oswald说他更喜欢，这个发型让Ed看上去……更加年长，成熟，也更加英俊……刚认识Ed的时候，对他的印象就是大写的可爱，虽然现在也是。但是现在多了一份性感，之前更加的可爱和纯真，现在则是充满魅力。实际上，他可以根据发型和场景在这两种性格中随意切换。Oswald爱死这种设定了。  
“感谢提醒，那孩子的头发估计要花好久才能洗干净。”

“我喜欢和他一起煮东西。我有想过在学校开一个烹饪课或者其他的。后来想想还是不行，我都能预见事情会变得多糟糕。”Edward有时候会谈论他的课，他是真的对教导孩子充满热情，不仅仅是对Martin。可能稍微有一点点的偏心。

“我相信你能想要解决办法的，我永远对你的厨艺充满信心。”Ed微笑着，吻了一下Oswald的唇。虽然当众秀恩爱（PDA）是件很可爱的事情，但是Oswald还是会觉得有点小窘迫。但是Oswald不会试图改变，一定要说的话自己是喜欢的。他们对此都比较开放。

“我们去看一下肉桂小面包好了没。”Oswald起身，Ed扶着他走向了厨房。Ivy悄悄地跟在后面。Victor和Jim已经站在厨房里了，Martin刚刚在和他们解释什么。

Oswald看到这个场景，心里一阵触动……所有他爱的人都在一起。

他到现在还不敢相信自己和Ed在一起了，他们从家长和老师地身份开始，到现在，走了好长好长的路程……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿如果有人想让我继续写下去就告诉我，但是好吧，我不知道还要这么继续下去！！  
希望你们喜欢！！  
（我会修改一下结局，让它更加令人满意的！谢谢


	21. Epilogue  尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊不惊喜！!完结了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点 （a lilbit）

三年了，Oswald人生中最美好的三年，他的未婚夫和儿子在他身边，这个家庭更加团结了。实际上，今天不仅仅是Martin进入初中的第一天，还是Oswald Cobblepot 和Edward Nygma相遇的三周年。

“我很激动能见到他的新老师，然后一个个审视他们。”Edward在车里小声对他说道，他喜欢偷偷摸摸地在前座和Oswald小声说话，好像Martin听不见他们似的。Oswald大笑起来，“他不会有比你更好地老师了，亲爱的。”

Edward向后看向Martin，“我感觉受到了冒犯！”他抚着胸口，夸张地哭起来。“你听见他说了什么了吗？”

“很明显，那个叛徒认为Mr.Fox也是一个很好的老师！我感觉受到了背叛。”

“Edward，甜心，你不久前还称呼他为‘foxy’，所以我很确认你也很喜欢他。”

“这不相关，吾爱！”Martin发出了压抑住的啧啧声。 “他（martin）觉得我们现在很恶心。”Edward补充道，Oswald笑出了声，这么多年Martin一直把Ed当作他第二个父亲。但是相对的，他不怎么习惯看到两个人在他面前做出亲密的举动（PDA）。过去两年Ed一直和他们住在大宅里，导致了一些……尴尬的情况……

Martin看着Oswald笑着比划，“拜拜，Dad”，然后紧紧抱了一下后者，当然Oswald立马回抱了回去。“我爱你。”Oswald感叹道，最终松开了Martin。他最后和他挥了挥手，然后就跑向了他最好的朋友，Barbara。

“他长大了Ozzie。”Edward把目光从他们的儿子上收了回来，Oswald笑着握住了他的手。“也许只是我们变老了。”Oswald开起了玩笑。

“什么永远在上升，但是不下降？”

“年龄，吾爱。”

“我之前有说过这个谜语嘛？”

“不，但是我这几年进步了很多。”

“嗯……你知道我们第一次见面的时候，你说我的名字听上去像是‘谜’（enigma）嘛？”Oswald和Ed慢慢走出校园大门，手牵着手，“我当时被你的散发出的光芒给迷住了，亲爱的。”

“你知道这是我遇见过最可爱的自我介绍的开场嘛？”

“我知道，我也是第一个回答你那些可爱谜语的人，Mr.Nygma。”

“哦，天哪，如果我从了你的姓，这个梗就不能再用了。”Edward感叹道。

“我是不会变成Oswald Nygma的！这听上去太滑稽了！然后我们也需要改Martin的名字。”

“Oswald Nygma-Cobblepot? 然后我就能把名字变成Edward Nygma-Cobblepot，Martin的姓可以改成Nygma-Cobblepot。”

“这样就好多了。”Oswald笑着啄了一下他丈夫的嘴唇，然后离开了学校。他们在这里相遇，但是未来还有很长一段路要走，一起走下去吧。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们的男孩们结婚了！！然后Martin也长大了:(（  
感谢你们读到这里！我很快要开始新的长长长篇小说了  
（可以是gobblepot，除非再一次有Nygmob的灵感，也许男人们的未来生活？？嗯……）

**Author's Note:**

> 干得漂亮Oswald。


End file.
